Quand l'amour sauve des ténèbres
by MissOverlast
Summary: De leur première année à Poudlard jusqu'à leur vie d'adultes, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy racontent, par l'intermédiaire de souvenirs, et des récits de leurs aventures présentes, comment ils en sont arrivés à lié une amitié incomprise par tous, qui s'est progressivement transformée en un amour puissant, capable de sauver le jeune homme du sombre destin auquel il était voué.
1. Prologue - Un abandon douloureux

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Tout au long de cette fiction, les points de vue vont changer, passant de celui de Drago à celui d'Hermione.

De nombreux flashbacks seront aussi présents pour mieux comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés là, tout en continuant à faire avancer le présent des personnages.

Ceci est ma première fiction, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas terminée, je sais déjà comment je compte la finir, et je la poursuis régulièrement.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et je vous souhaite sur ce, une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Quand l'amour sauve des ténèbres...**_

_**Prologue – Un abandon douloureux**_

Hermione Granger se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pour aller à son cours de runes, lors de sa 6ème année à Poudlard. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit étouffé provenant des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle décida d'entrer, car c'est souvent là qu'elle rencontrait Drago Malefoy, son petit ami, pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

Elle pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce, si bien que le garçon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ne l'entendit pas. Elle vit le reflet du jeune homme dans le miroir situé au dessus du lavabo, sur lequel il était appuyé. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur et l'inquiéta immédiatement.

Drago Malefoy était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Lui qui faisait très attention à son apparence physique, était tout débraillé : sa chemise sortait de son pantalon, sa cravate était défaite et les boutons de son col ouverts, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

Il avait les yeux rougis et des cernes creusées. Il se pinçait les lèvres, et se tenait les cheveux, la tête penchée sur l'évier.

Ses épaules étaient prises de tressautements : il pleurait silencieusement.

Soudain, il releva la tête, et vit Hermione dans le reflet du miroir. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

_\- « Je sais ce que tu fais, Drago, dans la salle sur demande... Si ça te met dans cet état, arrête. Tu peux encore changer d'avis. _» dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

_\- « Si j'arrête, c'est la mort assurée. Tu crois qu' Il est indulgent avec ceux qui échouent ? En plus, c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà fini de réparer ce qu'il m'a confié... »_

_\- « Alors, tu as choisi ton camp, c'est ça... ? » _murmura tristement la jeune femme.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle avait senti le garçon qu'elle aimait s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait pressenti que sa famille avait réussi à l'emmener dans les ténèbres, car depuis la rentrée, il avait été froid, et souvent les nerfs à vif. Cette distance entre eux avait été infernale. Mais là, c'était encore pire...

Elle était en larme, brisée. Les sentiments d'abandon, de souffrance et de terreur qu'elle ressentait se mélangeaient en elle, et la firent tituber. Elle se retint à l'un des lavabos pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Alors que le serpentard s'était retourné et commençait à faire quelques pas en direction de la sortie, Hermione eut un pressentiment sur ce qu'allait faire le jeune homme, et elle s'écria :

_\- « Non Drago ! Ne fais pas ça ! Attend, ne pars pas ! »_, sa voix résonnant dans les toilettes.

Avec un filet de voix, elle supplia le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face, la mine sombre, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il contenait par fierté :

_\- « S'il te plaît Drago... »_

_\- « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, J'ai été choisi ! Je DOIS le faire ! »_, répondit Drago en lui montrant la marque des ténèbres qu'il avait désormais sur l'avant bras.

Il avait parlé d'une voix forte, dans laquelle on pouvait néanmoins entendre la terreur et la colère qui l'habitaient, et qu'il essayait de cacher au mieux.

Il s'était pourtant résilié à effectuer la mission qui lui avait été confiée. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Pour lui, mais surtout pour d'autres êtres qui lui étaient chers, sa mère par exemple. Et malgré la souffrance et la peur que cela lui causait, il avait accepté de trahir la femme qu'il aimait, ainsi que de sacrifier son avenir avec elle.

Sans un regard pour elle, cela aurait été bien trop dur, il quitta la pièce qui leur servait de repère, le château de Poudlard, et se dématérialisa dès qu'il le put pour rejoindre son père au manoir des Malefoy, et aussi pour le rejoindre, … Lui...

En voyant Drago partir, Hermione ne pu se contenir plus longtemps, elle s'effondra sur le sol, remplie de sanglots qu'elle ne parvint pas à maîtriser, au point de s'endormir d'épuisement sur le carrelage glacé des heures plus tard.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, les yeux collés par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Elle se leva, et entreprit de se calmer, et de sortir pour rejoindre Ron et Harry.

Depuis que Drago avait quitté Poudlard, pour rejoindre les mangemorts, Hermione se sentait seule et désespérée, au point qu'elle ne dormait plus, ou très peu, réveillée par les cauchemars de cette scène qui l'avait traumatisée.

Lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas, et bien que cela lui fasse mal, elle passait ses nuits à se rappeler chaque moment de sa vie passé avec Drago Malefoy.

Elle se rappelait ainsi très bien le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce jour avait marqué le début d'une amitié fidèle quoique peu commune, et surtout peu comprise, qui s'était progressivement transformée en amour …


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le début d'une amitié

**Chapitre 1 : le début d'une d'amitié**

_**Souvenirs d'Hermione, **_

_**Leur première année à Poudlard.**_

Hermione montait les marches de l'entrée de Poudlard, habillée dans son uniforme.

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait entrer dans cette école de sorcier. Elle avait à peine 11 ans, et n'avait appris qu'elle était dotée de pouvoirs magiques que quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Depuis qu'elle l'avait appris, elle s'était entraînée dur et avait lu beaucoup de livres sur la magie pour mieux comprendre le nouvel univers dans lequel elle allait vivre.

Elle avait ainsi découvert qui était Harry Potter, et comment il avait réussit à défaire le seigneur des ténèbres alors que ce n'était qu'un bébé. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé par hasard dans le Poudlard Express, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, et avait tenté d'en faire un ami. Elle avait bien dû en faire de même avec le garçon roux qui était avec lui, un certain Ron Weasley.

Tandis que l'ensemble des élèves de première année arrivaient en haut des marches, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient arrêtés. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, mince, aux yeux gris sombre, et avec un sourire narquois affiché sur son visage leur avait barré la route.

C'est avec la volonté de se faire un nouvel ami qu'elle se présenta à lui.

_\- « Salut, je suis Hermione Granger »_, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûr d'elle.

_\- « Et moi je suis Drago... Drago Malefoy »_, dit-il en insistant sur son nom de famille d'un air prétentieux, tout en tendant une main vers la jeune fille qui la lui serra.

_\- « Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Pour traîner avec Harry Potter, tu dois venir d'une famille de sorciers influente non ? Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu...» _avait repris le garçon, en conservant son air hautain.

Hermione allait répondre, toute honteuse, qu'elle était née de parents moldus, mais heureusement pour elle, le professeur Mc Gonagall s'était avancée, et avait commencé son discours de bienvenue. Malefoy s'était retourné pour l'écouter et avait rejoint ses amis.

Pour sa part, elle ne l'avait pas écouter aussi attentivement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, trop occupée à se demander qui était ce garçon si hautain, et pourtant, il fallait bien l'avouer, assez beau...

Lorsque le discours fut terminé, les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, rejoignant les élèves des classes supérieurs.

La cérémonie du choixpeau avait eu lieu. Elle avait été appelée parmi les premiers et avait atterrit chez Gryffondor sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements. Une fois le sentiment de soulagement passé, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander dans quelle maison allait se retrouver le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré quelques minutes auparavant. Et si Harry et Ron allaient la rejoindre à Gryffondor.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse aux deux questions qu'elle se posait.

Lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall avait fait retentir le nom de Drago Malefoy, elle s'était retournée vivement, et avait arrêter de respirer. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait le sentiment que ce garçon l'avait envoûtée. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la rejoigne à la table des Gryffondors.

Mais le choixpeau en avait décidé autrement. N'était-il même pas encore posé sur la tête du jeune garçon que le chapeau magique avait annoncé d'un ton ferme

« Serpentard ».

Hermione se souvenait très bien du sentiment de déception qu'elle avait ressentit, ainsi que le sourire en coin que Malefoy avait fait, comme s'il ne semblait pas avoir hésiter une seconde quant à sa future maison. Il s'était assis à la table des Serpentards qui l'applaudissaient et affichait sur son visage toute la fierté qu'il ressentait.

Ils s'étaient échangé un regard. Elle l'avait applaudit d'un air déçu. C'était d'ailleurs la seule Gryffondor a avoir applaudit.

Hermione ne le savait pas encore à l'époque, Drago le lui avait appris bien plus tard, mais ce jour-là, le garçon aussi avait été déçu qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même maison, qu'elle ne l'ait pas rejoint à Serpentard, même s'il s'en doutait. Et qu'il avait été, lui aussi, intrigué par elle, bien plus encore que par Harry Potter.

Pendant la première semaine qui suivit la rentrée, Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à Drago. En effet, ils étaient dans des maisons différentes, et n'avaient donc aucun ami en commun. Cela n'empêcha pas les deux jeunes de se lancer des regards lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ou lorsqu'ils dînaient à la grande salle.

Toutefois, un espoir s'était dessiné à l'horizon lorsqu' Hermione découvrit sur son emploi du temps que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient plusieurs cours en commun, notamment les potions, les sortilèges, le vol, et la botanique.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait eu son premier cours avec Malefoy le lundi de la deuxième semaine depuis la rentrée. Il s'agissait d'un cours de vol avec Mme Bibine. Les élèves de 1ère année des deux maisons s'étaient retrouvés sur le terrain de quidditch. Deux rangées de balais les attendaient, et Mme Bibine leur avait demandé de se positionner à côté de l'un d'entre eux. Les deux maisons s'étaient installées l'une en face de l'autre, si bien qu'Hermione se retrouvait entre Harry et Ron, et surtout, face à Malefoy.

La leçon du jour consistait à attirer le balai dans sa main, puis à l'enfourcher et à léviter quelques secondes avec.

Hermione se rappelait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire se lever son balai, tandis que celui d'Harry avait trouvé sa main dès le premier « debout ». De même que pour celui de Drago qui avait été plein d'assurance. Elle n'avait pas du tout été fière d'elle. Alors que Drago l'avait été très certainement de lui, puisqu'il avait souris de son air narquois.

Lorsque tous les élèves avaient leur balais en main, Mme Bibine avait continué ses explications. Toutefois, Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de monter sur le balai et de voler, car il y avait eu un incident avec Neville. Ce dernier avait déjà enfourché son balai, et commençait à s'envoler de plus en plus haut, sous les moqueries des serpentards, et les cris de frayeurs des Gryffondors. Cela était très dangereux car Neville avait perdu le contrôle de l'engin volant. Malgré cela, Hermione avait été un peu soulagée de ne pas voler, car cela lui faisait très peur.

Si Hermione n'avait pas encore pris la mesure de toute la différence comportementale entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, elle avait ce jour-là compris que la maison des verts et argents faisait honneur à sa réputation. Drago avait été infect avec Neville, se moquant ouvertement de lui en prenant un air hautain. Il avait bravé l'interdiction de voler avec son balai imposée par Mme Bibine qui était allée emmener Neville à l'infirmerie, et avait même provoqué Harry en lançant le Rappel-tout de Neville au loin.

Hermione, quoi qu'un peu impressionnée par ses performances en vol, avait été très en colère contre Drago. Si bien qu'à la fin du cours, elle avait été le voir pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait pensé de son comportement. Le serpentard avait gardé un visage impassible et avait formulé une répartie douteuse afin de garder sa dignité face à elle, mais intérieurement il n'appréciait pas d'avoir déçu la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait fait que pour se faire bien voir de ses nouveaux amis, et aussi un peu parce que cela l'amusait, il faut bien l'avouer. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gros balourd, pensait Drago.

Ils s'étaient séparés ainsi, et jusqu'au prochain cours qu'ils avaient ensemble, n'avaient pas osé se regarder, baissant les yeux lorsque l'un regardait l'autre. Ces quelques jours avaient été très longs pour Hermione, malgré qu'elle se soit rapprochée d'Harry et de Ron.

Elle n'avait revu Malefoy que le vendredi. Ils avaient potion ensemble. Le cours s'était mal passé : le professeur Rogue n'avait pas daigné l'interroger alors qu'elle avait toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il posait, et l'avait même traitée de « Miss-je-sais-tout ». Elle avait détesté cela.

Pourtant elle avait apprécié le regard plein d'admiration que lui avait lancé Malefoy.

Drago avait été impressionné par l'intelligence d'Hermione. À l'époque, il ne savait pas encore qu'elle était née de parents moldus, et il s'était dit que ses parents devaient lui avoir appris plein de choses avant son entrée à Poudlard.

Cette pensée l'avait amené à réfléchir à sa situation avec ses parents, et il était évident que rien de semblable n'avait lieu les concernant. Ni sa mère qu'il adorait, ni son père qu'il craignait mais qui était toujours là pour lui rappeler l'importance d'être un Malefoy, n'avaient pris la peine de lui apprendre des choses. Cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de connaître certaines réponses et de se faire bien voir du professeur Rogue, ...mais quand même.

D'ailleurs, Granger l'avait regardé bizarrement quand il avait donné les réponses.

À la fin du cours, Malefoy était allé la voir pour la féliciter de ses bonnes réponses.

_\- « Hey Granger ! Tu sembles très forte en potion ! Tu avais plein de bonnes réponses, et à chaque fois tu levais le doigt ! »_ avait dit Malefoy avec intérêt.

_\- « Merci, Malefoy. Je suis surprise que tu l'ai remarqué mais merci... Tu sais, c'est surtout toi qui semble fort en potion, c'est toi qui a donné la majorité des réponses ! »._

_\- « C'est bien vrai, à croire qu'un Malefoy dépasse les miss-je-sais-tout dans ton genre ! »_, avait-il plaisanté.

Ils avaient ri à cette remarque. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux suite au cours de vol s'était effacée. Ils avaient discuté longtemps sur des sujets divers comme leur emploi du temps, sur cette première semaine passée dans l'école, sur le château en lui-même,...

Ainsi, Hermione avait appris que Drago adorait les cours de potions et le vol, et Drago avait appris qu'Hermione détestait voler, n'appréciait guerre le professeur Rogue, mais avait l'intention de bien réussir dans toutes les matières. Ils avaient aussi discuté de leurs amis, et Hermione savait que Drago Malefoy, n'avait pas beaucoup de vrais amis, même au sein de sa maison. Le garçon lui avait pourtant parlé de Crabbe et Goyle, mais elle savait que Drago ne les considérait que comme des larbins inutiles. Non, son seul vrai ami semblait être Blaise Zabini. C'était un garçon grand, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron, la peau mate, qui restait souvent discret, sauf quand il était assis à la table des serpentards à laquelle il parlait beaucoup avec Drago. Hermione avait aussi un peu parlé de Harry et Ron, mais l'amertume que ressentait Drago à leur égard lui avait fait changé d'avis, et elle avait changer de conversation.

Finalement, ils s'étaient quittés en bon termes, et s'étaient même reparlés lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Ils se lançaient toujours des regards lorsqu'ils étaient chacun assis à la table de leur maison dans la Grande Salle, sauf que ces regards étaient désormais bien plus chaleureux, voire presque amicaux.

Une fois, ils avaient même partagé une table à la bibliothèque pour faire un devoir en botanique.

_\- « Je peux m'asseoir ? »_ avait chuchoter Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione, la faisant sursauter.

Elle n'avait pas entendu le serpentard arriver, tellement concentrée qu'elle était par le plan de sa rédaction. Mais Malefoy s'était assis sans même attendre la réponse.

_\- « Fais comme chez toi, Malefoy... Mais ne me déconcentre pas s'il te plaît. »_ avait répondu Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malefoy s'était contenté de la regarder en biais, espérant être discret en faisant semblant de lire un manuel de botanique, mais Hermione n'avait pas été dupe.

_\- « Bon, tu peux arrêté de me fixer ! Ça devient vraiment gênant là... »._

_\- « Pfff, tu devrais être flattée qu'un Malefoy te regarde. Vraiment, jamais une fille ne s'en était plaint encore... C'est la meilleure ! En plus, si je te regarde, c'est parce que je me demandais... Est-ce qu'on peut travailler le devoir de botanique ensemble ? Les rédactions ne sont pas mon point fort... »_

_\- « Alors là, je n'y crois pas... Malefoy qui s'abaisse à demander de l'aide ? Eh ben, ça alors... »_

Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit, et serrait les mâchoires, acceptant le refus d'Hermione tant bien que mal. Mais à sa surprise, Hermione avait placé le livre qu'elle utilisait et le brouillon de son plan au milieu de la table afin qu'il puisse le voir. Il s'était contenté de se pencher, et de prendre des notes. Ils n'avaient pas parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et lui dise un « merci » dit tout bas. Puis il était parti.

Cette situation s'était répétée plusieurs fois.

Harry et Ron, qui étaient devenus ses amis, ne comprenaient pas du tout le fait qu'elle parle à Malefoy. Selon eux, il s'agissait d'un être horrible et détestable. Hermione avait beau le défendre, la rancœur envers le blondinet persistait chez ses deux amis. Pourtant, elle, commençait sérieusement à apprécier Malefoy. Enfin, elle l'appréciait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls...

Car, quand il était entouré de ses amis serpentards, ou lorsqu' Hermione était accompagné des deux garçons, Malefoy n'était plus le même, et il jouait son rôle de serpentard prétentieux à la perfection, et elle détestait cela.

Pendant les cours, ils feignaient se détester. Drago était évidemment bien plus fort à ce jeu qu'Hermione, qui se contentait d'essayer de l'ignorer. Lors d'un cours de sortilèges au cours duquel le professeur Flitwick leur avait appris le sort « Wingardium Leviosa », Hermione s'était montrée brillante, en étant la seule à réussir son sort du premier coup. Même Harry et Drago, qui se montraient des élèves appliqués, n'avaient pas réussi tout de suite. Quant à Ron, cela avait été décevant, comme d'habitude.

En sortant de la salle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à Malefoy, en lui glissant dans sa poche un petit mot qu'elle avait écrit sur un de ses parchemins :

_Je crois qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout dépasse un Malefoy finalement !_

_Ne t'en fait pas, je t'apprendrai !_

_HG_

Lorsque Drago avait eu fini de lire le message, il avait relevé la tête, et l'avait cherché du regard. Quand il l'avait trouvé, il lui avait fait un sourire en coin sarcastique et avait levé les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il lui disait silencieusement_ « comme si c'était possible que tu me dépasses ! »_. Ils avaient tous les deux apprécié ce petit jeu entre eux.

Puis, il y avait eu toutes les aventures avec Harry et Ron autour de la pierre philosophale.

Une fois, ils avaient été en retenue, et ils étaient allés avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite. Le garde-chasse avait décidé que Malefoy et elle seraient ensemble. Ils s'étaient croisés du regard, Drago soulagé d'être avec la jeune fille et non avec ses deux acolytes qu'il détestait.

Le petit groupe s'était séparé, et les deux jeunes s'étaient mis à discuter pour se donner du courage, malgré leur peur. Leur discussion était très vite passée de l'ambiance effrayante de la forêt interdite, à des sujets plus personnels. Drago avait parlé de ses parents, des autres serpentards, de ce qu'il faisait pour leur plaire. Hermione écoutait silencieusement, en pensant que Drago devait se sentir bien seul.

Elle lui avait dit alors cette phrase qui avait apparemment beaucoup marqué Drago :

_\- « Tu sais, si un jour tu en as assez des serpentards, et de la pression que te met ton père, tu peux venir m'en parler, je serai là pour toi. C'est ce que font les amis »._

Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, mais pour lui c'était déjà bien suffisant.

Hermione se souvenait également très bien que, ce soir-là, elle avait découvert un Drago Malefoy lâche et peureux, qui sursautait au moindre bruit. Même si elle n'avait pas fait mieux... Elle lui avait même agrippé le bras presque toute l'heure. Il l'avait regardé bizarrement. Hermione n'avait pas su quoi penser.

Lorsque la retenue s'était terminée, qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt interdite, ils s'étaient mis à rire de leur frayeur, chacun charriant l'autre sur son comportement peu courageux.

_\- « Et dire que les Gryffondors sont reconnus pour leur courage ! Tu parles ! »_, avait dit Drago à Hermione pour la taquiner.

_\- « Tu ne t'es pas vu à ce que je vois ! Qui est-ce qui a pris ses jambes à son cou au moindre bruit suspect ? »_, répliqua la Gryffondor.

_\- « Pfff... Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »_, se vexa légèrement Drago.

C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient devenu des amis, malgré que leurs maisons se détestaient. Hermione avait pris l'habitude de l'ignorer lorsqu'il était en groupe, mais s'empressait d'aller lui parler dès qu'il était seul. Ils se retrouvaient aussi souvent à la bibliothèque, où Ron et Harry n'allaient pas les déranger. Aux yeux des autres, ils se méprisaient... Si seulement ils avaient su qu'eux deux s'appréciaient, qu'auraient-ils dit à l'époque ?

Leur première année étaient vite passée. Et lorsque la fin d'année s'était approchée, Hermione avait commencé à ressentir de la peine, car elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Poudlard. Pendant les vacances, elle n'allait pas avoir l'occasion de revoir ses amis, ni Harry et Ron, ni Drago.

Le dernier jour, alors qu'elle allait monter dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez elle, Drago l'avait interpellée pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

Elle avait gravé son image, avec son sourire franc, dans sa mémoire, et était entrée à l'intérieur du train.

Hermione se rappelait combien les trois garçons lui avaient manqués, et à quel point elle avait pensé à eux pendant l'été.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Une rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendue**

Dans la noirceur qu'était devenue sa vie, Drago s'agrippait aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'Hermione comme à une bouée. Il se repassait en tête leurs meilleurs moments, leur amour. Pourtant, dans ses rêves, il revivait sans cesse la même scène, qui n'était pas la plus joyeuse, probablement parce qu'elle reflétait un peu la situation et les sentiments dans lequel il était pris en ce moment même.

* * *

_**Souvenirs de Drago,**_

_**Rencontre sur le chemin de Traverse**_.

La scène dont il rêvait avait lieu lors des vacances d'été après sa première année à Poudlard. Cet été-là, il avait connu pour la première fois le sentiment de manque que lui laissait Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Elle s'était révélée être, avec Blaise Zabini, la seule personne avec qui il pouvait être entièrement lui-même, et il l'avait appréciée pour cela.

Bien sûr, ils avaient dû cacher leur amitié à Poudlard, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils devraient aussi la cacher en dehors de l'école... Tout simplement car il n'aurait JAMAIS pensé la voir dans... la vraie vie...

C'était un week-end vers la fin du mois d'août. Il avait été sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires nécessaires pour sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Accompagné de son père, ils s'étaient d'abord dirigés vers l'allée des embrumes pour que son géniteur puisse régler quelques affaires, et pour acheter ses nouvelles robes de sorcier faites sur mesure.

Ensuite, ils avaient entrepris d'aller acheter tous les manuels scolaires. Ils allèrent alors à la librairie Fleury & Bott. Il se rappelait encore le battement de cœur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Hermione, accompagnée évidemment par Potter et Weasley, dans le magasin.

Il était accoudé sur le rebord de la mezzanine, surveillant le rez-de-chaussé en attendant le moment propice où il pourrait descendre et accoster la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle s'isole un peu des deux autres, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, probablement pour acheter des livres qui n'étaient pas sur la liste et qui n'intéressaient qu'elle.

Toujours est-il qu'il était descendu, et s'était empressé d'aller la saluer. Elle avait été agréablement surprise de sa présence. Il en était certain, car elle lui avait fait un magnifique sourire, un sourire sincère et chaleureux, qu'il lui avait rendu par son habituel sourire en coin.

Ils avaient commencé à discuter, de comment ils allaient, de leurs vacances, de la rentrée qui se rapprochait, et de pleins d'autres choses. Il l'avait même taquinée au point de la faire rire doucement.

Il s'était senti tellement bien, tellement à l'aise ! Mais... cela n'avait pas duré.

Son père était arrivé, et il avait tout gâché. Il l'avait poussé doucement avec sa canne pour se placer face à la jeune fille. Drago en avait perdu le sourire.

_\- « Bonjour, Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago. Quant à vous, vous devez être miss Granger... Oui, Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'ai appris avec regret que vos parents étaient... moldus »_. Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec tout le dégoût dont il était capable.

Il s'était également tourné vers deux adultes qui discutaient avec un vendeur. Drago avait compris, grâce à la ressemblance frappante qui les liaient à Hermione, qu'il s'agissait de ses parents. Et effectivement, ces derniers n'étaient pas habillés comme des sorciers. Ils étaient moldus.

Drago avait ressentit une grande déception. D'une part car il s'était lié à une personne qui lui était normalement interdit de fréquenter, et d'autre part car il aurait aimé qu'Hermione lui dise la vérité. Après tout, il s'était déjà confié à elle à propos de sa relation avec son père.

Hermione avait fait de son mieux pour rester impassible et digne, mais Drago avait remarqué le voile de tristesse qui était passé dans son regard, ainsi que le léger tremblement de ses mains. Elle n'avait pas répondu, et avait quitté la librairie en toute hâte, sans prévenir ses parents, les larmes aux yeux, trop humiliée.

La colère que Drago avait ressenti envers son père n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été aussi forte.

Il avait suivi la Gryffondor, qui s'était réfugiée dans une autre boutique un peu plus loin sur le chemin de traverse dans laquelle elle pleurait doucement.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut par la fenêtre de la vitrine, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il se rappelait encore maintenant à quel point il l'avait trouvé fragile à cet instant, à quel point il avait ressenti le besoin de la réconforter pour chasser le chagrin qu'il lisait sur son visage.

Il était alors entré doucement. Le tintement de la clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée avait fait lever les yeux d'Hermione vers lui. Elle essuya ses larmes, voulant sans doute retrouver un semblant de dignité. Il s'était approché d'elle, lui avait pris la main et l'avait caressé doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

D'une voix douce, il avait essayé de lui dire des mots réconfortants :

_\- « Alors comme ça, tes parents sont moldus ? Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt... Sache que personnellement cela ne change rien au fait que tu sois mon amie. Mais je ne peux pas te cacher que, ma famille étant des sangs purs, mes parents ont une piètre opinion des sangs mêlés, comme tu as pu le voir... Toutefois, je n'ai absolument pas aimé la façon dont mon père t'a parlé, et je suis désolé si cela t'a causé de la peine. Excuse-moi Hermione... »_

Le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé était bouleversant. On pouvait clairement y voir le soulagement qu'elle ressentait ainsi que la gratitude qu'elle avait envers lui, ce qui avait soulagé le jeune homme.

_\- « Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, j'avais trop peur que cela marque la fin de notre amitié. Je savais que les Malefoy étaient une noble famille de sangs purs. Mais je suis contente que tu ne partages pas toutes les idées de ta famille. Merci d'être venu, Drago, et merci de m'avoir réconfortée. » _avait-elle répondu avec une très faible voix.

_\- « De rien, c'est tout naturel »_, avait-il repris avec un ton malicieux.

_\- « Par contre, je dois y aller pour ne pas que mon père revienne faire un scandale ici … Au revoir Hermione, à bientôt à Poudlard ! »_

Il l'avait alors quitté et était retourné à la librairie pour rejoindre son père, qui était en train de prendre de haut la famille Weasley, en leur faisant des remarques désobligeantes. Lorsqu'il vit Drago revenir, il lui lança un regard noir, rempli de colère, avant de se remettre en route pour finir les achats de son fils.

Drago avait su dès qu'il était parti retrouvé Hermione, que ce geste n'allait pas rester impuni. Et cela avait été le cas. À peine rentrés dans le manoir de sa famille, qu'il avait écopé de 2 minutes de doloris pour cela, mais il ne regrettait rien...

* * *

Encore aujourd'hui, son père se mettait en travers de sa relation avec la jeune femme. Il avait réussi à l'éloigner d'elle. Cette pensée lui faisait tellement mal, qu'il en eu du mal à respirer un instant. Mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, même s'il aurait supporté tous les doloris pour pouvoir retourner à Poudlard auprès d'elle...


	4. Chapitre 3 - Des lettres non reçues

**Chapitre 3 : Des lettres non reçues**

Dans les mois qui suivirent le départ de Drago dans le camp ennemi, Hermione continuait d'avoir des nuits d'insomnies durant lesquelles elle se remémorait ses souvenirs avec Drago. Elle avait essayé de lui envoyé des hiboux, mais ces derniers étaient revenus avec leurs missives encore cachetées. Ils n'avaient pas pu trouvé Drago. Où plutôt, on ne les avait pas laissés trouver Drago, nuance. Car Hermione savait très bien qu'il se trouvait dans le manoir de sa famille, au côté de son père et de Voldemort. Cette pensée fit naître un frisson d'effroi chez la jeune femme.

Dans les lettres qu'elle avait écrites à Drago, elle lui racontait à quelle point elle voulait le voir, qu'elle n'acceptait pas sa décision, et qu'il devait bien y avoir une solution pour qu'il ne rejoigne pas le camp ennemi. Elle lui écrivait également qu'elle ne supporterai pas de le voir avec les autres mangemorts, que cela la tuerai probablement.

Mais surtout, elle lui écrivait les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de certains moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle faisait ça pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie, et aussi un peu pour, qu'elle, ne l'oublie pas.

Comme si ça pouvait arriver...

Aujourd'hui, trois lettres lui étaient revenues. Elle entreprit de toutes les relire, et commença à lire la première qui lui était tombée sur la main :

_Mon Drago,_

_Pas une minute ne passe sans que je pense à toi, et sans que la douleur de t'avoir perdu ne me ronge de l'intérieur. La simple pensée que les doigts de Voldemort puisse te toucher et pas les miens me remplit de chagrin et de colère. Bien que je sache que cette décision n'a pas été évidente pour toi et qu'elle te fait souffrir, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir._

_Comment as-tu pu choisir sciemment de faire de moi ton ennemie ?_

_Comment as-tu pu balayer tous les souvenirs qu'on avait ensemble ?_

_Moi je n'ai pas oublié..._

_Je me souviens du jour de notre rentrée en deuxième année. Nous étions à bord du Poudlard Express, et tu avais attendu que Ron et Harry partent chercher des bonbons pour me rejoindre dans mon compartiment. On avait beaucoup discuté. Je me sentais bien avec toi, malgré l'appréhension que j'avais eus en te revoyant après l'humiliation que j'avais ressentit à cause de ton père le jour où l'on s'était croisés sur le chemin de traverse... Et toi aussi tu semblais à l'aise. Tu n'affichais pas ce masque impassible que tu avais avec les autres. Nous avions plaisanté, et tes remarques narquoises me faisaient vraiment rire. Tout comme tu appréciais mes réparties. Tu étais parti juste avant que les garçons ne reviennent, et le temps que tu avais passé avec moi n'avait pas été assez long pour inquiété tes amis serpentards. Tu avais quitté le wagon avec un clin d'œil et en me disant « à ce soir à Poudlard, Hermione »._

_J'avais attendu le soir avec impatience. Au fond, je crois que déjà à cette époque je n'étais pas indifférente à toi, même si je n'osais pas encore me l'avouer..._

_Le soir était quand même arrivé. Et dans la Grande Salle, je t'avais cherché des yeux, et je t'avais trouvé. Tu t'étais approché de moi, mais tu étais accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, et je savais que notre échange n'allait pas me plaire. Tu t'es montré l'infect serpentard que tu étais en public, et tu nous as rabaissé Harry, Ron et moi. Même si je ne t'en voulais pas spécialement car je te connaissais, ce Drago là m'horripilait tout de même._

_Des fois, tu allais trop loin, comme la fois où tu m'avais traité sur mon sang. Je n'avais pu me contenir et je t'avais donné un coup de poing, tu te souviens ?_

_Savoir que tu as choisi de redevenir ce Drago - là me rend malade._

_Je ne peux imaginer que le Drago que je connais ait disparu. Je ne me fais pas à cette idée. Et je saurai attendre le moment où nous serons de nouveau ensemble._

_Sache que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés._

_Hermione._

Hermione n'avait pas réussi à lui écrire « Je t'aime ». Cela avait été trop dur.

Elle reposa la première lettre, et déroula la seconde pour la lire. Cette lettre-ci était plus récente et faisait suite à la première qu'elle avait lu, bien que plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, se soient écoulés entre les deux.

_Drago,_

_J'aurai tellement aimé que tu me répondes, ou bien même que tu me donnes un signe de vie, pour que je puisse savoir que tu vas bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de ta situation. Bien que ta présence me manque, j'ai peur de découvrir l'homme que tu es devenu à cause de ces mangemorts avec qui tu as préféré aller. Est-ce que tu as déjà torturé quelqu'un ? Peut-être même l'as-tu tué... ?_

_Je ne préfère même pas y penser. Car cela me renvoie à l'une de mes principales angoisses : Que ferais-tu si jamais on se croisait ? Est-ce que tu serai capable de me faire du mal ?_

_Cette question me hante sans cesse._

_Et j'en reviens toujours à comparer l'homme que tu as probablement dû devenir, à celui que tu as été avec moi à Poudlard._

_Je repense à ce garçon qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin qu'il s'empressait de cacher, lorsque je donnais les bonnes réponses en cours ; à ce garçon avec qui je partageais des regards complices lorsqu'on se croisait dans les couloirs, ou lorsqu'on était dans la grande salle ; à ce garçon que je supportais secrètement lors du duel que tu avais fait avec Harry, et aussi lors des matchs de quidditch..._

_D'ailleurs, je me souviens du match de final contre Gryffondor, l'année où tu avais pour la première fois rejoins l'équipe de Serpentard. C'était en deuxième année si je ne me trompe pas. Le match lors duquel tu étais tombé de ton balais et où tu avais fini à l'infirmerie. J'avais eu si peur pour toi que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. J'étais venue te voir tout les jours jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri, et ce, malgré l'incompréhension d'Harry et de Ron._

_Apparemment, tu étais toi aussi venu me voir à l'infirmerie lorsque j'avais été stupéfixée par le basilic quand il y avait eu l'histoire avec la chambre des secrets, malgré les regards surpris de Mme Pomfresh et des autres serpentards._

_C'est à partir de ce moment que les autres ont commencés à se poser des questions sur notre relation. Et c'est finalement à ce moment que nous avions décidé de ne plus cacher notre amitié, quelque soit leur réaction. Oh bien sûr, comme tu le sais, ils n'avaient pas apprécié. Les serpentards avaient commencé à m'insulter, mais tu étais intervenu... Et Harry et Ron avaient tenté de me dissuadée, mais je ne les avais pas écoutés. On était comme dans une bulle... Et j'adorais cela._

_Tu venais me voir à la table des Gryffondors, ou bien tu te penchais pour me chuchoter des bêtises lorsqu'on était assis à nos tables respectives dans la Grande Salle. On se chamaillaient beaucoup, surtout à Pré-au-lard, quand on faisait des batailles de boules de neige en hiver, ou qu'on allait boire une bièraubeurre au trois balais après être allé faire des achats à Honeydukes et à Zonko._

_On se chamaillait aussi en cours, tu m'envoyais des petits mots, tu t'amusais à me faire peur, alors que moi j'essayais de rester concentrée..._

_Oh, ça me fait pensé à la fois où tu t'étais cassé le bras en faisant le malin avec Buck car tu étais jaloux des compétences d'Harry avec l'hippogriffe... Tu m'avais réellement fait peur ce jour-là. J'avais couru vers toi, pour te prévenir de te reculer, mais je n'étais pas arrivée à temps, et la bête t'avais blessé au bras... Tu étais resté plusieurs mois avec le bras en écharpe, et à la fin, je ne supportais même plus de t'entendre te plaindre..._

_Mais bon, tout cela semble si loin à présent. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore plus peur pour toi qu'à l'époque..._

_Peut-être qu'on aurait dû continuer à cacher notre relation ? Ton père ne l'aurait pas découvert, et il ne t'aurait alors pas imposé ce choix difficile, et tu serais peut-être encore à mes côtés à Poudlard..._

_Reviens-moi s'il te plaît. Tout ça me manque... Tu me manques..._

_Hermione_

À l'évocation de tous ces souvenirs, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec mélancolie. Et elle se remémora l'une des scènes qu'elle avait décrite : une journée qui l'avait beaucoup marquée.

* * *

_**Souvenirs d'Hermione, **_

_**Un mercredi au début du mois de janvier, troisième année à Poudlard.**_

En plein cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils avaient en commun avec les serpentards, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'écrire ce que le professeur Lupin écrivaient au tableau.

Hermione avait reçu un message, qui se présentait sous la forme d'un bout de papier plié en origami de la forme d'un oiseau, et qui avait été ensorcelé pour voler jusqu'à elle.

Hermione avait déplié le papier, et avait lu le message qu'il comportait :

_On se voit à Pré-au-lard cet après-midi ?_

Elle s'était retournée pour voir qui lui avait envoyé ce mot. Et avait vu Drago, son sourire en coin, la regarder fixement. Elle avait hocher la tête pour lui dire que c'était d'accord, et avait rangé le mot dans sa poche.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, elle était avec Harry et Ron à la sortie du château.

_\- « Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas venir Harry ? » _demanda Hermione à son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas eu l'autorisation écrite pour aller au village de Pré-au-lard avec eux.

_\- « Non, 'Mione, Ron et moi avons même demandé à Mc Gonagall de faire une entorse au règlement, et elle a refusé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et amusez-vous bien ! »_ avait répondu Harry, avec un sourire qu'il voulait encourageant.

_\- « Compte sur nous, Harry ! On te racontera tout ce que l'on a fait, on te ramènera des confiseries de chez Honeydukes, et on te décrira ce qu'on a ressenti en visitant la cabane hurlante, promis ! » _avait dit Ron, un peu trop impatient de partir.

Les deux amis avaient rejoint le reste des élèves autorisés à aller à Pré-au-lard, en faisant un dernier signe de la main à Harry. Hermione avait cherché Drago des yeux, mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis finalement ?

Sur le chemin jusqu'au village, c'était surtout Ron qui avait parlé. Il lui décrivait avec précision le planning qu'il avait envisagé de suivre cet après-midi afin de pouvoir tout voir de ce village qu'il fallait découvrir. Hermione s'était contentée d'acquiescer, trop distraite pour proposer autre chose. Elle se demandait ce que faisait Drago en ce moment s'il n'allait pas à Pré-au-lard. Et surtout pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé un message en cours ce matin, si c'était pour ne pas venir...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant la cabane hurlante. Il est vrai que la vue de cette maison abandonnée et en ruine avait mis Hermione mal à l'aise. Cette sensation s'était encore accentuée lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à l'intérieur pour la visite.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait senti comme si on la regardait, comme si on la suivait. Elle avait entendu les grincements du parquet derrière elle, alors qu'il n'y avait personne... Hermione en avait fait part à Ron, qui pensa qu'il s'agissait d'Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il chuchota alors le prénom de son ami, mais rien ne se produisit, ce n'était pas lui...

Ils avaient continué leur visite, lorsque soudain, vers la sortie de la maison hantée, Drago, Crabbe, et Goyle s'était mis devant eux, le regard et l'expression hilare.

_\- « Alors, comme ça, Weasmoche sort avec la sang-de-bourbe ? Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment traître à son sang celui-là... »_, avait commencé Goyle, d'une voix médisante, le regard plein de mépris.

Sa tentative pour ressembler à Malefoy était quelque peu pitoyable, mais les mots qu'il avait utilisés étaient suffisamment blessant pour que Ron et Hermione sentent la colère de l'humiliation monter en eux.

_\- « Répète un peu ce que tu as dit là ? Tu as osé nous insulter, toi l'abruti qui ne fait que suivre Malefoy comme un bon elfe de maison ? Laisse-moi rire... »_ avait répliqué Ron, plein de rage.

_\- « Bien que cela me coûte de le dire, mais Weasley a raison Goyle. Qui t'a autorisé à prendre la parole ? De plus, je t'avais déjà prévenu qu'à la moindre réflexion envers Granger, je te le ferai payé très cher... On réglera cela ce soir dans la salle commune. D'ici là, filez tous les deux, je ne veux plus vous voir. »_, intervint Malefoy, prenant ainsi sa défense.

Hermione était en retrait, se contentant de regarder la scène qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Elle était reconnaissante envers Ron d'avoir tenté de la défendre, mais elle était davantage ému par le comportement de Drago, qui prenait son parti face aux serpentards.

_\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy? »_ questionna Ron.

_\- « Comme toi, Weasmoche, je suis venu voir la cabane hurlante. Mais il m'a semblé que cette jeune fille ici présente s'ennuyait en ta compagnie, je me suis dis qu'il était de mon devoir de la distraire... »_ avait répliqué malicieusement Drago, en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione, ce qui n'avait pas du tout été au goût de Ron.

Les oreilles de Ron étaient à présent rouge. Son visage fulminait de colère. Hermione décida d'intervenir pour ne pas que les deux jeunes garçons finissent par en venir aux mains.

_\- « Drago, tu sais que je n'apprécie pas que tu parles à mes amis de la sorte. Je te prierai de ne plus le faire à l'avenir si tu veux que je daigne te parler... Si tu voulais passer du temps avec moi, il fallait juste me le dire »_. Avait-elle dit à Drago.

_\- « Quant à toi, Ron, merci de me défendre, mais Drago est également mon ami. Tu peux continuer les visites que tu avais prévu si tu veux, moi je vais rester discuter avec Drago. »_ avait-elle ajouté à destination du rouquin.

_\- « Mais... »_ avait commencé Ron, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il avait compris qu'Hermione avait déjà fait son choix.

Il était parti sans les regarder, et avait fini par trouver Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, en allant chez Honeydukes.

Une fois seuls, Drago et Hermione étaient un peu gênés. C'est finalement lui qui prit la parole en premier :

_\- « Désolé pour ce qu'a dit Goyle, et pour mon comportement envers Weasley. »_

Hermione n'avait pas répondu. Elle s'était contentée d'un hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien entendu.

Alors qu'il s'était retourné pour regarder la cabane hurlante, elle ramassa un peu de neige qui tapissait le sol, et en avait fait une boule qu'elle lui avait lancé dans le dos. S'en était suivi une bataille de boule de neige, qu'elle avait largement perdue, mais qui avait été très amusante.

À la fin de celle-ci, leurs vêtements étaient tellement humides qu'ils avaient froid. Drago avait alors proposé d'aller au bar des trois balais pour se réchauffer autour d'une bonne bièraubeurre. Hermione avait accepté, et ils avaient passé un très bon moments. Drago avait sorti quelques confiseries qu'il avait acheté avant d'aller à la cabane hurlante, tout droit sortie de chez Honeydukes, et en avait donné à Hermione. Il ne la savait pas si gourmande, mais elle avait mangé tous les nougats, et la moitié des caramels.

Finalement, ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Hermione avait rejoint Harry et Ron à la salle commune des Gryffondors, et Drago était retourné dans celle des serpentards.

Le soir même, alors qu'ils dînaient dans la grande salle, Drago lui avait lancé une boulette de papier pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui, et lui avait demandé :

_\- « Alors, Weasley n'a pas été trop jaloux ? »_

_\- « Et toi, tu n'as pas étranglé Goyle à ce que je vois...? »_

Ils avaient continué à se taquiner ainsi un moment, avant de finalement reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient avec leurs amis de leur propre maison.

* * *

Ces souvenirs étaient précieux, mais pas autant que ceux qu'elle avait d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient en couple. Elle lut alors la troisième lettre, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine. Cette lettre avait été la dernière qu'elle lui avait écrite...

_Drago,_

_Toujours aucune nouvelle de toi depuis des mois. Et je commence à me faire à l'idée de ne jamais te revoir, de ne jamais plus te toucher ou t'embrasser..._

_Les souvenirs que j'ai de notre relation commencent doucement à s'effacer. Je ne me rappelle plus la douceur de tes lèvres, la sensation de tes mains sur moi, de mes doigts dans tes cheveux, de ton odeur, ta voix qui me murmurait à l'oreille..._

_Je suppose que pour ta part tu as déjà tout oublié..._

_C'est fini, Drago. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Je ne t'enverrai plus de lettres, je ne chercherai plus à te contacter. Tu as fait ton choix, et j'ai fais le mien. Je vais aider Harry à défaire Voldemort coûte que coûte. Voyons ce que l'avenir nous réservera._

_Au revoir, Drago._

_HG_

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux après la lecture de ces trois lettres. Elle avait compris que Drago ne lui répondrait pas, qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le contacter. Elle s'était fait une raison : Drago était devenu son ennemi dans la guerre contre le mage noir.

Pourtant elle ne voulait pas oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Des sentiments transformés

**Chapitre 4 : Quand les sentiments s'étaient transformés**

Drago était autour de la grande table du salon, au manoir de son père. Autour de lui se trouvaient de nombreux mangemorts, dont ses parents qui en étaient les hôtes. Lord Voldemort était debout, face à ses fidèles, et parlait d'une voix calme mais non pas moins menaçante.

Une sorcière âgée, lévitait, inconsciente devant la table. Il s'agissait d'une « sang-de-bourbe ». Voldemort la tua devant ses yeux avec un « Avada Kedavra » prononcé d'une voix sifflante.

Drago ne montra rien, il avait l'habitude de cacher ses émotions sous un masque d'impassibilité.

Toutefois la vérité était là, il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Hermione à la place de la vielle sorcière. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il eu le courage de la défendre face à... Lui ?

Comment aurait réagi le seigneur des ténèbres s'il avait su qu'il était sorti avec une née moldue, et qu'il l'aimait encore d'un amour destructeur ? Il l'aurait probablement torturé longtemps avant de le tuer de rage.

Alors que le mage noir reprenait son discours, Drago plongea dans ses pensées.

* * *

_**Souvenirs de Drago,**_

**_Finale de la 405__ème__ coupe du monde de quidditch._**

Drago avait pris le portoloin très tôt le matin, accompagné de son père, pour assister à la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch qui opposait les Bulgares aux Irlandais. Il était ravi : il adorait ce sport, et il allait avoir l'opportunité d'assister au match dans la tribune VIP grâce à la fortune et aux relations de son géniteur, qui avait réussi à avoir des places au côté du ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge lui-même.

Mais sa gaîté l'avait vite quittée lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'une attaque de mangemorts avait été prévue pour après le match.

À l'époque, Drago savait que son père avait été un mangemort lors de la grande époque du seigneur des ténèbres, mais il pensait que son père avait tourné la page depuis la chute de ce dernier, préférant faire profil bas pour continuer à faire évoluer la renommée de la famille Malefoy sans risquer l'enfermement à Azkaban. Il savait à présent qu'il avait eu tord.

Toujours est-il qu'un sentiment de malaise l'avait immédiatement envahi à cette annonce.

Bien que son père ne lui ait pas imposé de participer à l'attaque, il se demandait combien de victimes seraient faites, combien de morts allait-il y avoir. Peut-être même des personnes qu'il connaissait ? Après tout, la coupe du monde de quidditch était un événement attirant des milliers de sorciers venant de toutes parts, alors il devait sûrement y avoir des élèves de Poudlard...

À cette pensée, Drago avait compris d'où venait son malaise... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Hermione allait assister au match.

Cela avait été le cas.

Il avait croisé la jeune femme en allant dans les tribunes VIP. Il allait la saluer comme il le faisait à Poudlard, avant de se rappeler la présence de son père. Il fit alors une remarque narquoise, qui mit en colère Saint Potter, et la famille Weasmoche, et qui exaspéra au plus haut point Hermione.

Néanmoins celle-ci avait compris que Drago faisait ça pour se conforter à ce que son père attendait de lui.

Son géniteur était toutefois intervenu froidement pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Drago n'avait pas pu prévenir Hermione de l'attaque qui se préparait, que déjà son père le poussait à continuer son chemin d'un coup de canne sur l'épaule.

Le match avait eu lieu, et avait été gagné par l'Irlande. Toutefois, il n'avait pas été très attentif au match, ni aux exploits spectaculaires de Victor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare.

Alors que les supporters retournaient au camp qui avait été installé à l'occasion de l'événement sportif, soit en faisant la fête, soit en déprimant selon l'équipe supportée, les mangemorts en avaient profité pour brûler des tentes, et pour blesser et tuer des sorciers. Ils s'amusaient à terrifier la famille de moldus qui géraient le camping, en les suspendant, tête en bas, comme des animaux...

Des cris retentissaient de partout,... les gens couraient dans toutes les directions pour s'échapper, en appelant les personnes qu'ils aimaient et qu'ils avaient perdues... Ils se bousculaient, certains même se faisaient piétiner... Et la fumée des incendies commençait à monter dans le ciel noir, mettant en valeur la marque des ténèbres qui était apparue.

Dans l'horreur de la scène, Drago avait cherché Hermione du regard. En vain.

L'angoisse qui lui soit arrivé malheur était montée en lui, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire, puisqu'il était du côté des attaquants.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il n'avait été soulagé que le lendemain matin, en lisant la une des journaux, qui racontait comment Potter, Weasley et elle avaient fait l'objet d'une enquête, suspectés d'avoir été à l'origine de la marque des ténèbres.

Comme si c'était possible... Qu'ils étaient idiots au ministère...

Mais bon, au moins elle était en vie.

* * *

Ce souvenir était toujours difficile pour lui, car il avait marqué le début de sa lente descente vers les ténèbres. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il avait ressenti le fossé qui existait entre lui et Hermione, et qu'il avait pris conscience des conséquences pour lui si on avait appris le lien qui les unissait.

En même temps, c'est avec le sentiment d'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti alors pour Hermione qu'il avait compris à quel point il éprouvait de l'intérêt pour elle. Cela avait eu le mérite de clarifier ses sentiments, même s'il peinait encore à se l'avouer à ce moment-là...

Tandis que le seigneur des ténèbres commençait à assigner les tâches à ses fidèles, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau, pour se fixer sur le souvenir du moment où il avait enfin accepté ses sentiments pour Hermione...

_**Souvenirs de Drago,**_

_**Poudlard, à l'époque du tournoi des trois sorciers.**_

Lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, le château avait accueilli les écoles de Dumstrang et de Beaux-bâtons pour l'organisation du tournois des trois sorciers.

Sa maison avait tout naturellement créé des liens avec l'école de sorcier pour garçons dirigée par Igor Karkaroff, ancien mangemort. Drago, quant à lui, s'était particulièrement rapproché du célèbre Viktor Krum, car il aimait son prestige, et espérait en faire à l'avenir une relation sur laquelle il pourrait compter. Il ne pouvait décidément pas renier l'héritage de l'éducation de Lucius Malefoy...

Toutefois, l'intérêt qu'il portait à l'attrapeur bulgare fut réduit à néant le jour de la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers, celle où les participants devaient sauver une personne proche d'eux de la noyade en allant les chercher au fond du lac.

Quand Drago avait vu Krum surgir du lac, sa tête transformée en celle d'un requin redevenant normale, avec Hermione dans ses bras, le sentiment de jalousie qu'il avait ressenti lui avait fait voir rouge. Il était parti se calmer plus loin, ne supportant pas de les voir ensemble.

Il y était encore, lorsque que, presque trente minutes plus tard, Krum et Hermione s'étaient approchés, pensant être seuls et isolés. Krum avait demandé à Hermione de venir avec lui au bal de Noël. En tant que champion du tournois, il devait ouvrir le bal, et il ne voulait y aller avec personne d'autre qu'elle.

Pire, il lui avait même avouer son attirance pour elle.

Quelle torture cela avait été ! Torture d'autant plus douloureuse qu'Hermione avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, et lui avait fait des yeux doux tout en acceptant d'être sa partenaire pour le bal.

_\- « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Hermione Granger... Tu veux jouer à me rendre jaloux, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, crois-moi ! »_ avait-il pensé.

À partir de ce moment-là, il avait coupé les ponts avec Viktor Krum, cet imbécile. Il s'était rapproché de Pansy Parkinson, et la laissait même s'accrocher à son bras, comme la niaise intéressée qu'elle était.

Cela avait eu l'effet escompté. Drago avait remarqué les coup d'œil d'Hermione en sa direction, et la faible étincelle de mépris qui imprégnait son regard quand elle regardait la jeune serpentard. Il s'était délecté de cette situation.

Toutefois, cela avait créé une certaine distance entre Hermione et lui. Ils ne se voyaient plus à la bibliothèque pour travailler ensemble, comme ils le faisaient avant, puisqu'elle révisait désormais avec Krum lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Potter et Weasley.

Même en cours, il ne pouvait plus lui envoyer des messages ensorcelés, sinon il aurait subi les foudres de Pansy, et il n'avait pas la patience nécessaire pour y faire face sans s'énerver. Ce qui aurait mis fin à ses manigances pour rendre Hermione jalouse.

Un jour, il en avait eu assez, et il avait menacé un élève de première année de Gryffondor pour qu'il aille dire à Hermione de le rejoindre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde après les cours. Pansy et les autres serpentards n'y avaient vu que du feu, trop satisfaits de voir Malfoy persécuter les autres maisons, comme à son habitude.

Son dernier cours de la journée avait été celui d'histoire de la magie, que les serpentards avaient en commun avec les serdaigles. Il avait été particulièrement assommant et long, même s'il n'en avait écouter aucun mot, l'esprit trop occupé à imaginer la rencontre qui aurait lieu dans l'heure qui suivait. Drago se demandait encore ce qu'il allait dire, et pourquoi il avait organiser ce rendez-vous.

Toujours est-il qu'il était allé dans le « repère » qu'il avait précédemment défini. Hermione n'était pas encore là, et Drago l'avait attendu, s'adossant contre l'un des murs qui faisaient face à la porte d'entrée. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes après. À peine entrée, elle avait pris son ton agacé pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

_\- « Tu pourrais être plus courtoise, Granger... »_ l'avait-il coupé en se redressant et en allant vers elle.

_\- « Oh... J'ai oublié de dire bonjour c'est ça ? Et bien sûr c'est celui qui ne daigne même pas me regarder, ni me parler, sauf quand on est dans les toilettes, qui se plaint. Logique, j'aurais dû m'en douter... »_ avait répliqué Hermione ironiquement, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_\- « Je te rappelle que tu n'as rien fait non plus... En même temps, pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait, puisque tu as TELLEMENT mieux maintenant pour te divertir ! »_, s'énerva-t-il.

_\- « Que veux-tu dire par là, Drago ? » _s'écria Hermione qui commençait elle aussi à s'emporter.

_\- « Je dis par là que tu t'es beaucoup rapproché de Viktor Krum ces derniers temps. Tu as même été la personne qui lui a été enlevée lors de l'épreuve du lac... Et donc, tu n'as plus besoin de traîner avec un serpentard pour avoir cette petite dose de frisson que tu aimes tant, c'est ça hein... »_

_\- « Je ne suis pas l'une de tes acolytes sur lesquels tu exerces ta domination, Drago. »_ avait-elle répliqué d'une voix basse et froide.

Un court silence s'était installé avant qu'elle ne reprenne plus calmement :

_\- « Si je parle avec toi, c'est que je t'apprécie. Même si, à l'instant je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi... Mais sache que je continuerai à fréquenter Victor quoi que tu en penses car cela ne te regarde en rien. Donc arrête de parler de ça, tout comme je ne me permets pas de te questionner à propos de Pansy. »_

Hermione avait commencé à marcher pour quitter la pièce. Drago s'était empressé de lui attraper le poignet pour l'arrêter. Elle s'était tournée vers lui, une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard noisette. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de prononcer un mot. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. Il n'avait pas lâché le bras de la jeune femme. Et il avait parlé d'une voix basse et douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

_\- « Pansy n'est rien à mes yeux, je t'assure... Mais il a bien fallu que j'invite une fille au bal, puisque toi tu y vas avec Krum. Et jamais tu ne seras quelqu'un sur lequel j'exerce ma domination, Hermione. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »_

Cette fois, c'est lui qui avait dépassé Hermione pour sortir des toilettes. Et cette fois-ci, c'était Hermione qui l'en avait empêché. Elle lui avait mis une main sur l'épaule, et il n'avait pu réprimer un frisson. Il ne s'était pas retourné, même lorsqu'elle avait enlevé sa main. Silencieux, il avait attendu qu'Hermione parle en première. Ce qu'elle avait fait.

_\- « Comment sais-tu que Viktor et moi allons au bal de Noël ensemble ? »_ avait-elle demandé d'une voix hésitante.

_\- « Je vous ai entendu. J'étais au bord du lac quand il te l'a demandé. »_ avait-il répondu simplement.

_\- « Ah...»_

Encore un long silence. Puis la jeune femme, sans le regarder, avait murmuré ce qu'il avait tant espérer pouvoir lui dire lui-même.

_\- « Tu sais, j'aurais aimé t'accompagner au bal. »_

Il faut bien avouer que les Gryffondors sont bien plus courageux que les Serpentards. Jamais il n'aurait eu l'audace de lui dire ces mots, alors qu'il les pensait sincèrement. À la place, il avait répondu avec son ton narquois habituel, et avait fuit.

Le mois de décembre avait fini par arriver. Malgré leur discussion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignardes quelques semaines auparavant, Hermione et lui n'avaient rien partager d'autre que quelques regards discrets lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Elle traînait toujours avec Viktor Krum lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Potter et Weasley, et lui continuait à supporter Pansy...

Pourtant il continuait d'observer Hermione de loin... Et oui, il s'était fait la réflexion d'être devenu une sorte d'espion, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait moins enjouée auprès de Krum qu'elle ne l'était au début. Elle paraissait s'ennuyer en sa compagnie, et il ne semblait guère y avoir de conversation entre eux.

Drago se rappelait encore le sentiment de victoire que cela lui avait procuré. Cela lui avait donné suffisamment d'espoir et de courage pour inviter Hermione au bal de Noël, qui allait alors se tenir dans 3 jours.

Comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, il intimida un autre élève de Gryffondor pour qu'il transmette à la jeune femme le mot qu'il lui avait écrit :

_Si Krum ne t'intéresse plus, tu peux toujours m'accompagner au bal._

_Je lui refilerai Pansy volontiers._

_Je sais que tu en as envie..._

_DM_

Deux jours avaient passés sans aucune nouvelle d'Hermione. Le bal allait avoir lieu le lendemain, et il ne savait toujours pas qui serait sa partenaire, ce qui le stressait plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Après tout, un Malefoy n'aurait jamais accepté d'être mal accompagné lors d'un bal.

Toutefois, dans l'après-midi, il avait appris la réponse de la jeune femme, non de sa bouche, mais par le fait que Pansy draguait ouvertement Krum et qu'elle se faisait une joie de lui casser les oreilles en lui répétant qu'elle avait trouvé un meilleur cavalier que lui pour aller au bal.

Si seulement cette idiote avait su...

Il avait voulu voir Hermione, afin qu'elle puisse confirmer ses pensées. Il avait dû attendre le cours de défense contre les forces du mal que leurs deux maisons avaient en commun. Il avait attendu la fin du cours pour aller lui parler.

_\- « Si j'en crois les dires de mon ancienne partenaire pour le bal de Noël, Viktor Krum serai un bien meilleur cavalier que moi... Qu'en pense ma nouvelle cavalière ? » _avait-il murmuré à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle avait rougit et avait baissé les yeux. C'est en chuchotant qu'elle répondit :

_\- « J'en pense qu'un Malefoy ne peut qu'être le meilleur cavalier, cela va de soi... »._

En entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Hermione, et en la voyant ainsi gênée et pourtant si attirante, un frisson lui avait parcouru le dos, et il avait manqué un battement de cœur.

C'est à cet instant qu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger...

* * *

Drago sortit de sa rêverie en entendant le seigneur des ténèbres prononcer son nom, et en le voyant se déplacer vers lui, menaçant. On aurait dit qu'il flottait sur le vieux plancher du salon, sa longue robe de sorcier noire cachant le mouvement de ses jambes. Il s'était arrêté juste derrière lui, et avait placé ses mains aux doigts osseux sur ses épaules.

_\- « À ton tour... Mon cher Drago... , ou devrais-je plutôt dire, … notre héros... puisque tu es celui qui a amené l'armoire à disparaître à Poudlard et qui la réparée, ce qui nous permettra le moment venu de conquérir le château... Nous sommes tous, ici, très fiers de toi, Drago, tu le sais ? »_ clama Lord Voldemort, sa voix sifflante résonnant dans la pièce.

À ces mots, il regarda fixement chacun de ses fidèles, pour leur montrer qu'il attendait pour eux aussi, la réussite de leur mission. Après un long silence il continua, en fixant cette fois Lucius Malefoy, bien qu'il s'adressait à son fils :

\- « _Il faut dire que ton aide m'a été bien plus utile que celle de ton misérable père... N'est-ce pas Lucius ? _»

En entendant ces mots, le concerné baissa la tête et sembla même se rapetisser sur lui-même, tellement la honte et la crainte l'accablait. Drago eut, à cet instant, sincèrement de la peine, voire de la pitié pour son père... Pourtant, il ne dit rien, cela aurait causé la colère du mage noir. Ce dernier reprit la parole, et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

_« C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te donner une autre mission, Drago... Quand il sera temps, je veux que tu tues... Albus Dumbledore. »_

Drago serra les poings si fort, que ses ongles rentrèrent dans sa peau et lui fit des marques. Il prit sur lui pour garder le visage impassible qu'il affichait, et pour répondre d'une voix qui ne trembla pas :

_« Très bien maître. Si c'est ce que vous désirez, alors Albus Dumbledore mourra de ma main quand vous m'en donnerez l'ordre. »_

Mais au fond de lui, il était détruit. Il avait désormais conscience de la profondeur dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Il ne pourrait jamais plus faire machine arrière. Et il allait devoir tuer son ancien directeur, l'homme qu'il voyait comme l'un des plus puissants sorciers n'ayant jamais existé.

Le doute monta en lui : en serait-il capable ? Comment allait-il faire ? Que ferait Voldemort à sa famille et lui s'il échouait ? Que deviendrait-il, lui, s'il réussissait ? Comment réagirait Hermione si elle apprenait qu'il était un assassin ?

Sa détresse se renforça lorsqu'il vit le visage plein d'espoir de son père se tourner vers lui, et quand il entendit les autres mangemorts murmurer des éloges à son égard, et commencer à mettre en place des plans.

Décidément, l'époque où il était heureux à Poudlard, avec Hermione était loin... très loin...


	6. Chapitre 5 - La tâche accomplie

**Chapitre 5 : La tâche accomplie**

_**Dans les couloirs menant au bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard.**_

_**Quelques mois plus tard.**_

Jamais Drago n'aurait pensé remettre les pieds à Poudlard de si tôt. Pourtant, le voici qui déambulait dans les couloirs accompagnés par quelques mangemorts, dont le loup-garou Greyback et sa chère tante Bellatrix Lestrange. Il y avait bien plus discret, il faut l'avouer, mais bon... Ce qui le perturbait était plus la mission qu'il était venu accomplir que le manque de discrétion du groupe. Tuer le plus grand sorcier qui existe en ces temps modernes : Albus Dumbledore était bien suffisamment stressant, il faut l'avouer.

Drago et les autres étaient passés par l'armoire à disparaître qui se trouvait dans la boutique de Barjo & Burk, et avaient atterris dans celle qui se trouvait dans la salle sur demande et qu'il avait mis tant de temps à réparer. Puis Il avait conduit la petite troupe formée de mangemorts dans l'école pour se rapprocher de leur cible. Il avait emprunté un itinéraire qui leur garantissait de ne rencontrer aucun élève, et donc aucun problème gênant.

Au bout d'un moment, ils étaient arrivés devant la statue qui menait au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. La statue en question explosa sous l'effet d'un sort lancé par l'un de ses acolytes, et tous entrèrent alors dans le bureau. Toutefois, ce dernier était vide. Il n'y avait que les tableaux d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui bougeaient et chuchotaient d'effroi. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, pour ne pas être repérer, Drago menaça l'un des portraits pour savoir où se trouvait Dumbledore. Il dû brûler plusieurs portraits avant d'avoir une réponse : la tour d'astronomie.

Une fois arrivés au pied de la tour, il décida d'y aller seul. Il intima aux autres de se tenir prêts en cas de besoin, et de surveiller l'entrée de la tour. C'est alors qu'il monta les escaliers menant au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Tout doucement, il grimpa. Dumbledore était effectivement présent, mais il entendait des chuchotements, une autre voix, comme s'il était accompagné.

Pourtant, quand Drago arriva à son niveau, la baguette pointée vers le vieil homme, ce dernier était seul.

\- «_ Bonsoir Drago. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, en cette belle soirée de printemps ?_ » questionna d'une voix basse Dumbledore en reconnaissant le jeune serpentard.

\- «_ Qui d'autre est là ? J'ai entendu des voix._ » Répliqua Drago, suspicieux, d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre et forte.

\- « _Oh, je me parle souvent à moi-même, je trouve ça extraordinairement utile. Et toi, Drago, tu t'es murmuré des choses ? »_ reprit Dumbledore pour détourner la conversation. Mais, devant un Drago déterminé, il finit par dire «_ Drago... Tu n'es pas un assassin..._ », comprenant bien la raison de la venue du jeune homme.

\- « _Comment savez-vous ce que je suis ? »_ Cria le concerné d'une voix tremblotante à cause de sa nervosité. « J_'ai fais des choses qui vous feraient frémir ! _».

\- « _Oh ? Comme jeter un sort à Katy Bell en espérant qu'elle me remette un colis ensorcelé, ou bien remplacer une bouteille d'hydromel par du poison ? Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, devant des tentatives aussi vaines, tu n'y as pas mis tout ton cœur... _» essaya de le résonner le directeur de Poudlard.

\- « _Il me fait confiance ! Il m'a choisi !_ » s'écrie Drago en relevant la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour montrer la marque des ténèbres qu'il arborait sur l'avant-bras.

Sa voix traduisait de plus en plus la panique qui le contrôle de l'intérieur. Il tremblait et avait des sueurs froides. Mais, il se montrait déterminé. Il lança alors un « _Experliarmus » _et désarma ainsi le professeur Dumbledore. Sa baguette fut envoyée au loin. Le vieil homme était à présent vulnérable.

\- «_ Drago, il y a longtemps, j'ai connu un jeune garçon qui lui aussi a fait tous les mauvais choix possibles. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider... _» reprend Dumbledore, conscient de l'état émotionnel de Drago, et essayant de le raisonner.

_\- « Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez ! Vous ne comprenez rien?! Il FAUT que je le fasse ! Il faut que je vous tue... ou il me tuera... _» répond Drago. Sa panique était manifeste à présent, et son ton était suppliant, ses traits tirés.

C'est à ce moment-là que les autres mangemorts firent irruption dans la pièce. Ils observèrent Drago, et contemplèrent son air dévasté. On entendit des commentaires du style «_ Il a rien dans le ventre, il est comme son père..._ » venant de certains mangemorts, et les encouragements venant de Bellatrix Lestrange. Tout cela procura encore plus de pression au jeune homme. Il hésita. Il pensa à Hermione, à sa mère, à son père, à ce qu'il risquerait, aux conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et il resta ainsi un long moment à hésiter.

Finalement, le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce, et lança un «_ Avada Kedavra_ » d'une voix froide et dure. Albus Dumbledore tomba de la tour d'Astronomie.

Drago se senti à la fois soulagé de n'avoir tuer personne, mais également coupable de cette tragédie car il en était complice. Après-tout, il se trouvait dans son camp... le camp du seigneur des ténèbres...

C'est donc en état de choc qu'il se tourna vers sa tante, qui se mit à rire froidement. Celle-ci lança le sort pour faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Bientôt, on entendit des cris, provenant sûrement d'élèves découvrant le corps inerte de leur directeur. C'était le moment de filer. Il suivit alors les autres mangemorts, qui ne prenaient plus la peine de se dissimuler dans le château. Il était comme sans-vie, le cœur froid...

Lorsqu' Harry arriva vers Ron et elle en courant, l'air profondément perdu sur le visage et d'une pâleur inquiétante, Hermione su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Mais jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il lui avait raconté : en revenant d'une de ses séances avec Dumbledore à propos des horcruxes, il avait assisté à la mort du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, menacé par Drago mais finalement assassiné par Severus Rogue. Tout ceci se mélangeait dans sa tête, et avec ses pensées, ses sentiments aussi s'embrouillaient.

Hermione savait qu'un tel moment allait arriver dès qu'elle avait vu Drago quitter les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ce fameux jour. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir profondément attristée, choquée et déçue du comportement de Drago, et de la mort de Dumbledore. Elle fut pourtant soulagée par le fait que Drago n'ait pas réussi à assassiner le directeur, et par le sentiment de détresse qui l'habitait apparemment, en croire les dire de son meilleur ami. Cela prouvait qu'il restait encore une partie de lui qu'elle pouvait... sauver.

Alors que le groupe des mangemorts allait en direction de la forêt interdite pour pouvoir se dématérialiser hors de l'enceinte du château, les membres dépassèrent Ron, Harry et Hermione qui se trouvaient plus loin. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Hermione quand il passa près d'elle. Et elle soutint son regard.

Comme ils se fixaient du regard, la douleur de se revoir et de se perdre à nouveau se fit sentir des deux côtés. De plus, la honte et le désespoir de Drago transparaissaient, tout comme la déception d'Hermione qui semblait lui dire « _Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?_ ».

Finalement, ce fut Drago qui détourna le regard en premier, en suivant les autres mangemorts.

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux...

Lorsque Drago et sa troupe se dématérialisèrent devant le manoir des Malefoy, d'autres mangemorts les accueillir. Parmi eux, Lucius Malefoy, impatient de savoir si son fils avait redorer le blason familial. Quand Bellatrix Lestrange affirma que Dumbledore était mort, le visage de Lucius s'illumina d'espoir, mais lorsqu'elle précisa l'identité de l'assassin, ses traits s'affaissèrent.

Drago eut pitié de son père à se moment-là... Et surtout, il eu pitié de lui même.

Comment allait réagir le seigneur des ténèbres en apprenant qu'il n'avait pu réaliser sa mission ?

Et... Comment allait-il oublier le regard que lui avait lancé sa chère Hermione ?


	7. Chapitre 6 - Une si agréable soirée

**Chapitre 6 : Une si agréable soirée**

Cette nuit-là, Drago ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Il se rappelait comment ses mains avaient tremblé en menaçant Albus Dumbledore, comment le vieil homme décédé était tombé du haut de la tour d'astronomie, comment Voldemort l'avait torturé à cause de son échec... comment Hermione l'avait dévisagé...

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il aurait préféré la revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne le voit pas dans cette situation. Tout chez elle n'avait été ce soir-là que jugement et détresse, et cela lui avait fait mal... Mais au moins, il l'avait revu. Elle était toujours telle qu'il se la rappelait dans les moments difficiles : belle, courageuse, loyale.

Pour tenter d'apaiser ses émotions, et se calmer, il se la représenta dans la belle robe qu'elle portait pour le bal de Noël, l'année du tournois des trois sorciers. Il se remémora la soirée où ils avaient flirter pour la première fois...

* * *

_**Souvenirs de Drago**_

_**Bal de Noël, époque du tournois des trois sorciers.**_

Drago venait de quitter le dortoir des serpentards dans son plus beau costume. Il s'agissait d'un costume uni noir, accompagné d'une chemise en soie noire, et d'une cravate noire. Il arborait des boutons de manchettes argentées qui brillaient à ses poignets. Il s'était coiffé élégamment et avait mis son parfum habituel. Il voulait à tout prix être élégant, et son apparence finale convenait à l'image qu'il voulait donner.

Si, de l'extérieur il paraissait sûr de lui, intérieurement le doute l'habitait : comment allaient réagir les autres serpentards quand ils allaient se rendre compte qu'il aurait pour partenaire une sang-mêlé, et pas n'importe laquelle... Hermione Granger...

C'est accompagné par ces pensées qu'il traversa le château et arriva au pied des escaliers à côté de la grande salle où allait se tenir le bal, et où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec Hermione d'ici quelques minutes.

En attendant Hermione, il avait vu de nombreux couples se former, notamment les quatre champions et leur partenaire, dont Viktor Krum et Pansy Parkinson. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de victoire en voyant ces deux-là.

Puis, il entendit des murmures d'émerveillement, et il se retourna. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Hermione descendait lentement les escaliers, avec féminité et raffinement, dans une élégante robe rose qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux coiffés sur le côté, son maquillage léger, et cette robe qui soulignait avantageusement ses courbes.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la fixer, et il n'était pas le seul. Tous autour de lui, filles comme garçons s'étaient retourner sur elle. Il faut dire que jamais on n'avait vu Hermione Granger s'habiller ainsi. Et il n'en était pas déçu.

Oubliant ses craintes vis-à-vis des autres serpentards – (il réglerait cela plus tard) – il s'approcha de l'escalier et tendit un bras à Hermione, qui l'attrapa.

_\- « Tu es splendide ce soir »_, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione, qui rougit légèrement.

_\- « Et toi, tu es très élégant. »_ répondit-elle en chuchotant.

Il l'a conduisit alors vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où allait se dérouler le bal. Il fallait attendre 20h pile que celui-ci commence avant de pouvoir y entrer. Pendant les 5 minutes qu'il leur restait à attendre, Hermione et lui s'étaient émerveillés des décorations de Noël du château : des guirlandes de houx étaient accrochées de partout, un immense sapin lourdement décoré trônait dans le hall d'entrée, ainsi que des décorations de givre, - des sculptures variées et des stalactites – qui donnait à l'ensemble un atmosphère festive et féerique. Poudlard s'était vraiment dépassé cette année-là pour épater les invités étrangers.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, et l'ensemble des couples s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où les habituelles tables des 4 maisons avaient été remplacées par de nombreuses petites tables rondes de 8 à 12 personnes. Sur chaque table, des assiettes et des couverts en or rejoignaient des verres en cristal, des chandeliers dorés et des petites figurines en givre animées par la magie qui dansaient. Il y avait également des menus présentant les mets variés et délicats disponibles pour le repas du réveillon.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, il entraîna Hermione vers une table de 8 située un peu à l'écart. Il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé par qui que ce soit, mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir une table de 2. Il avait alors visé l'une des plus petites tables. Et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, le rejoindre avec sa cavalière Daphné Greengrass, une jolie jeune fille blonde de leur maison. Les 4 autres places furent vite occupées par deux autres couples d'élèves de serpentard.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de guetter la réaction d'Hermione. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise, et regardait Potter et Parvati Patil s'installer à la table réservée aux champion, située au centre de la salle, ainsi que Weasley et Padma Patil s'asseoir à une table remplie de Gryffondors, à l'opposé de leur propre table. Son regard exprimait toutefois un certain soulagement, elle n'aurait visiblement pas à supporter les foudres de ce crétin de Weasmoche ce soir...

Après que Dumbledore ait fait son discours, et qu'il eut commandé une côte de bœuf à son assiette et que celle-ci fut apparue instantanément, le repas commença. Ensemble, tous les membres de sa table commandèrent leur plat en même temps.

Il passèrent le repas à discuter tous les deux, puis avec Blaise et Daphné. Il s'avéra qu'Hermione apprécia la compagnie de Blaise, avec qui elle plaisanta et se détendit. Il faut dire que Blaise avait un certain charme, et qu'il savait mettre à l'aise les filles avec son sens de l'humour et sa conversation facile et intelligente.

Quand le repas fut terminé, les couverts, les verres, les assiettes et les décorations disparurent toutes seules, et les professeurs utilisèrent leur baguette pour déplacer les tables contre les murs, de façon à laisser un grand espace vide qui servirait de piste de danse. Une scène, et un bar furent également installés par l'intermédiaire de la magie. Tandis que les Bizarr' Sisters allèrent s'installer sur scène pour leur concert, les 4 champions et leur partenaire se mirent en place pour ouvrir le bal. Le groupe de musiciennes débuta alors un mélodie douce. Hermione encouragea silencieusement Potter, qui se faisait conduire par sa cavalière, au lieu de mener la danse comme tout homme aurait dû le faire. Il allait lui montrer, lui, comment devait se comporter un sorcier digne de ce nom.

Il prit alors la main d'Hermione, et l'amena sur la piste de danse d'un mouvement gracieux. Il glissa sa main gauche sur les hanches de la jeune femme, et de son autre main, captura les doigts de sa cavalière. Puis, doucement, il se mit à danser, par petits pas, les faisant tournoyer lentement au rythme de la musique. De temps en temps, il la faisait tourner, et la laissait prendre appui sur ses épaules pour effectuer un petit saut gracieux. Tout le long de la danse, elle n'avait pas quitter son regard, et il avait vu ses joues rosir légèrement, les mèches de ses cheveux s'agiter devant son visage. Il l'avait trouvé tout simplement magnifique.

Puis le slow s'était terminé dans un dernier accord de musique, laissant place à une musique plus rythmée et plus Rock'n Roll. Ils s'étaient alors défoulés au son de la guitare électrique et de la batterie des Bizarr' Sisters et avaient beaucoup ri.

C'est essoufflés et un peu transpirant qu'ils regagnèrent leur table après quelques danses.

_\- « Eh ben, Drago, j'ignorai que tu étais un si bon danseur ! »_, lui cria Hermione en se penchant vers lui pour qu'il l'entende malgré le volume sonore de la musique.

_\- « Un Malefoy se doit d'être parfait dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, question de principe, Granger » _lui avait-il répliqué en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais il s'empressa d'ajouter, dans un murmure à son oreille :_ « Mais je n'avais jamais eu une cavalière si ravissante et talentueuse auparavant. Tu as été parfaite »_.

_\- « Heu... Merci, Drago... »_ avait répondu Hermione, tout gênée, les joues devenant de plus en plus rouges. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder, pourtant lui la fixait d'un regard intense...

Ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise, il décida de lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et proposa d'aller leur chercher des boissons au bar. Elle avait accepté et il s'était empêché d'y aller, en gentleman qu'il voulait être ce soir.

Quand il revint à la table où il l'avait laissé, il vit que Potter et Weasley l'avait rejoint, sans leurs cavalières respectives, qui dansaient déjà avec d'autres jeunes hommes. Il hésita un moment, mais ne put refréné l'envie de les faire dégager.

En se rapprochant, il avait entendu :

_\- « Tu ne te rends pas compte, 'Mione ! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! »_ s'était écrié le rouquin débile, sous les yeux d'Hermione, effarée, et de Potter, qui les regardaient d'un air absent, trop concentré sur Cho Chang et Cédric Diggory qui dansaient.

_\- « L'ennemi ?! Je te signale, Ronald, que Drago est un élève de Poudlard tout comme toi, et qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à son père, ni à l'image que tu te fais de lui ! En plus de ça, je suis quand même libre d'aller au bal avec qui je veux, sans devoir subir tes habituels reproches ! Donc, je vous souhaite à tous les deux une bonne fin de soirée, et à demain, si je décide de vous reparler d'ici là ! »_ Répliqua la jeune femme au moment même où il arrivait à son niveau. Elle le prit alors par le bras, et l'entraîna dehors d'un pas vif, tandis que Potter balbutiait un petit _« Non, mais j'ai rien dit moi... »_ qu'Hermione n'entendit même pas.

Arrivés dehors, ils remarquèrent que des milliers de petites lucioles s'étaient agglutinées pour former, dans le parc, comme des sortes de petites grottes éclairées, avec à l'intérieur, des bancs sculptés. De nombreux couples discutaient ou flirtaient là, et Hermione les dépassa d'un pas rapide pour trouver un coin tranquille à l'écart, où elle pourrait se calmer. Il l'avait suivi, courant presque pour rester à sa hauteur.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Drago ne savait pas quoi dire à Hermione. Il aurait voulu que les choses soient autrement, que leur relation ne soit pas si compliquée et difficile à comprendre pour les autres, mais c'était impossible. Il restait un Malefoy et elle une née-moldue au yeux des serpentards, et une élève brillante, amie d'Harry Potter face à un potentiel Mangemort aux yeux des gryffondors.

Il décida d'agir plutôt que de prononcer des paroles vides. Il prit alors Hermione par les épaules et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il souleva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, et la regarda longuement ainsi, se voulant apaisant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Ce qu'elle fit au bout d'un long moment.

_\- « Je suis désolée, je viens de gâcher la soirée »_, dit-elle à mi-mots.

_\- « Certainement pas ! Moi, j'ai adoré la façon dont tu as tenu tête à Rouquin Débile. Et la soirée est loin d'être finie... _» l'avait-il rassuré d'un ton taquin.

_\- « Plus sérieusement... Merci pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure sur moi, et d'avoir pris ma défense face à tes amis. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. »_ reprit-il d'un voix plus calme, tandis qu'Hermione lui souriait tristement.

Ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, et avait passé la demi-heure suivante silencieusement, se rapprochant de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Un frisson l'avait alors parcouru : il n'avait jamais eu un contact aussi intime avec une fille. Il avait tenté de le caché, mais il n'y était pas arrivé, et la jeune Gryffondor l'avait perçu.

_\- « Tu peux rester ainsi, ça ne me gêne pas ! C'est juste que ça m'a surpris... »_ précisa-t-il avant qu'Hermione en relève la tête.

Elle était restée comme ça, et il n'avait pas osé bouger, le corps tendu, de peur de la déranger. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait détendue, apaisée, alors que lui même avait du mal à garder son calme intérieur. Là encore, il ne put que remarquer à quel point elle était belle ce soir, avec son maquillage léger sur ses paupières, le mascara qui lui faisait de longs cils épais, et le rouge à lèvre rosé qui rendait ses lèvres plus charnues et désirables...

Alors que minuit approchait et que le bal se terminait, il proposa à Hermione de la reconduire au pied de l'escalier où il l'avait retrouvé quelques heures auparavant. Celle-ci accepta, et tout deux se levèrent, puis marchèrent pour rejoindre le château, marchant côte à côte d'un pas lent.

Arrivés au pied de l'escalier, il prit la main d'Hermione, s'inclina légèrement et y déposa un baiser léger qu'il prolongea un peu. Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle lui déposa à son tour un baiser sur sa joue. Et là encore, il ne put réprimer un frisson. Ses lèvres l'avaient frôler doucement, et il avait pris cela comme une caresse.

_\- « On dirait que tu me fais de l'effet, Granger... Deux frissons dans une même soirée, je ne suis pas habitué... »_ murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui rougit en baissant les yeux, un sourire mystérieux fixé sur ses lèvres.

_\- « Il fallait bien que je rétablisse une certaine égalité entre nous... Je suppose qu'il fallait te rendre la pareille, après ton baise-main et les regards si intenses que tu m'as lancés toute la soirée. Moi non plus je n'y suis pas habituée, surtout venant de toi... »_ eut-elle le courage de répondre tout bas. Bien que ses propos soient lourds de sous-entendus, elle ne cilla pas quand elle prononça ces mots en le regardant dans les yeux. Il fallait décidément reconnaître que les Gryffondor étaient bien plus courageux que les serpentards...

_\- « Serait-ce des avances, Miss Granger ? »_, murmura-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, prenant lui aussi son courage à deux mains.

\- « _À toi de voir comment tu décides de prendre mes paroles... _» dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre, qu'elle montait déjà les escaliers pour retourner dans sa salle commune. Il lui fallut un moment avant que ses pieds ne décident de marcher jusqu'aux cachots dans lesquels se trouvaient la salle commune de Serpentard.

À peine était-il entré dans la salle commune qu'un silence soutenu se fit entendre. Tous les élèves présents dans la pièce le regardait. Il était certain qu'ils parlaient de lui avant qu'il n'entre. Drago savait très bien pourquoi.

Il décida de régler cette affaire au plus vite, et de la manière qui lui convenait le mieux. Ainsi, il proliféra des menaces à chacun des serpentards qui se permettait de se mêler de ses affaires. Il leur promit la pire humiliation possible s'il reparlait de ce qu'ils avaient vu lors du bal.

Heureusement, l'avantage d'être un Malefoy était que les autres se soumettaient souvent devant lui...

* * *

Enfin, c'était encore valable à l'époque, quand son père n'avait pas encore été rabaissé à un rang si médiocre auprès du seigneur des ténèbres, et que le nom des Malefoy était encore respecté parmi les sangs purs …

Cette nuit-là, il n'arriva pas à s'endormir avant un long moment. Il s'était remémoré chaque instant de leur soirée, et s'était repassé en boucle ce que lui avait dit Hermione avant de le quitter. S'il se montrait sincère avec lui même, il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il avait apprécié ce petit badinage avec la jeune femme, et qu'il commençait sérieusement à être attiré par elle. Plus qu'une simple attirance physique – quoi que de ce côté là aussi c'était intense – il commençait à se dire qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'Hermione Granger, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître...

De retour dans la réalité, Drago était chamboulé par ce souvenir. Il se mit alors à écrire une longue lettre à destination d'Hermione. Dans cette lettre, il écrivit tout ce qu'il avait en tête : à quel point il se sentait misérable et honteux, à quel point il avait peur, à quel point il pensait à elle...

Toutefois, il ne put se résoudre à l'envoyé, et déchira nerveusement le parchemin en tout petits morceaux. Sur l'un des morceaux vierge, il écrivit à la place un simple mot, qui résumait tout ce qu'il avait à dire : Désolé. Il accrocha ensuite le bout de papier à la patte de son hibou Grand Duc, et laissa s'envoler l'oiseau vers Hermione, une larme coulant sur sa joue.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Premier baiser coupable

**Chapitre 7 : Un premier baiser teinté de culpabilité**

Quelques jours plus tard, après l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore dans la tour d'Astronomie, eurent lieu les obsèques du directeur. Harry, Ron et elle accusaient le coup, déprimant et ne parlant plus beaucoup. Pire encore, Harry et Ron semblaient lui en vouloir, et elle mit un certain temps à en identifier la raison. C'est après la cérémonie - forte émouvante par ailleurs - qu'Harry s'étaient emporté contre elle :

_\- « Tout ceci est la faute de ton Malefoy ! C'est lui qui a menacé Dumbledore en premier et qui devait le tuer. Il est vil et cruel, et toi tu es pathétique de l'avoir aimé. Regarde le maintenant ! C'est un mangemort, comme on te l'avait prédit depuis des années ! Et toi, tu es là à te morfondre au lieu d'être en colère ! » _cria Harry à pleins poumons.

_\- « Tu crois que je ne suis pas en colère ? Tu crois que je n'en veux pas à Drago pour ce qu'il a fait, et ce qu'il est devenu ? Tu te trompes ! L'homme que l'on a vu il y a quelques jours n'est plus du tout l'homme que j'ai aimé. Et cet homme a choisi d'être mon ennemi. Si tu me trouves pathétique de l'avoir aimé, sache que les sentiments que j'ai eu pour lui ne m'empêcheront pas de me défendre s'il m'attaque ou s'il s'en prend à quelqu'un, et que désormais, je serai forte, quoique tu puisses penser de moi, Harry ! J'ai d'ailleurs pris la décision de t'accompagner dans ta quête aux Horcruxes, et de ne pas retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine pour pouvoir t'aider à défaire Voldemort. Donc ne me parle plus jamais de lui, il n'a plus rien à faire dans ma vie !»_, Répliqua Hermione de la même façon, avec beaucoup d'assurance dans la voix.

HermIone avait en effet choisi sa voie, et s'était résolu à oublier tout ce qui avait trait au mangemort blond qui lui servait désormais d'ex. Pendant les deux dernières semaines de leur sixième année, elle s'était efforcée de rassembler un maximum d'informations utiles dans les livres de la bibliothèque, avait fait une liste du matériel dont ils auraient besoin pendant leur quête, et avait beaucoup réfléchi à un plan pour ne pas mettre en danger ses parents et sa famille.

Cela lui avait beaucoup occupé l'esprit, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à Drago. Mais, sa résolution de le laisser derrière elle fut réduite à néant lorsqu'un hibou Grand Duc sombre lui avait porté un petit bout de parchemin froissé. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu le hibou de Drago. Et c'est avec le cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et les mains qui tremblaient, qu'elle ouvrit le papier, et vit l'écriture de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé lui dire Désolé. L'écriture était telle que dans son souvenir, quoiqu'un peu plus brouillon. Une larme avait coulé sur le parchemin.

Il avait dû pleurer en lui écrivant cet ultime mot qui les reliait. Hermione fut tentée de répondre, d'accepter ses excuses. Mais elle repensa alors à sa résolution d'aider Harry contre Voldemort, et donc par conséquent, contre lui. Elle n'allait sûrement pas changé d'avis. Ainsi, elle froissa le parchemin en boule, et le jeta dans la première poubelle qu'elle croisa.

Malgré tout, son inconscient continuait de la torturer en lui montrant dans son sommeil des rêves ou des souvenirs partagés avec Drago. C'est ainsi que ce soir-là, elle passa sa nuit à rêver du jour où Drago l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, et de la relation de couple qu'ils avaient entretenue depuis lors.

* * *

_**Souvenirs d'Hermione**_

_**Quelques jours après le bal de Noël, époque du tournois des trois sorciers.**_

Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient en cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Maugrey. Bien qu'Hermione leur fasse toujours un peu la tête vis-à-vis de leurs remarques le soir du bal, ils s'étaient vite réconciliés, en meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient. Chacun à leur table, ils étaient en train de recopier sur leur parchemin les notes sur les détecteurs de magie noire que Maugrey avait copié au tableau.

Ils partageaient ce cours avec les serpentards, et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Drago, assis à sa gauche, à quelques rangées d'elle, en train de recopier lui aussi le cours. Il avait quelques unes de ses mèches blondes qui lui tombait sur le côté de son visage, et elle voyait nettement son visage concentré, ses lèvres serrées et ses yeux bleu-gris fixés sur le parchemin.

Depuis qu'ils avaient un peu flirter lors du bal de Noël, Drago et elle n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps seuls tous les deux, bien qu'ils aient continué à discuter lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Ces derniers temps, elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder sans repenser aux regards intenses qu'il lui avait lancés pendant cette soirée-là, au bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti près de lui, lorsqu'elle avait calé sa tête sur son épaule ou encore à la sensation de ses lèvres douce sur le dos de sa main.

C'est donc en rougissant un peu qu'elle détourna son attention de lui pour se reconcentrer sur sa prise de note. A la fin du cour, au moment de quitter la pièce, Malefoy était passé près d'elle, et lui avait glissé un bout de parchemin dans son sac. Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, et était allée à la bibliothèque pour avancer ses nombreux devoirs, tandis que les garçons se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le repas.

C'est en sortant ses manuels, un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre qu'elle vit le message de Drago. Lorsqu'elle eut lu les mots écrits avec soin sur la feuille, son cœur manqua un battement, et elle senti l'excitation monter en elle et lui colorer les joues.

_J'ai bien réfléchi, et je suis certain que tu m'as fait des avances l'autre soir._

_Et tu sais quoi ? Je compte bien y succomber..._

_Il faut dire que j'adore quand tu me dévisages comme ça ! Continue !_

_DM_

Elle dut relire plusieurs fois le court message pour se faire une raison : Drago Malefoy était décidé à continuer de la draguer. Certes, il était séduisant, intelligent, et se comportait correctement avec elle car ils étaient amis, mais de là à aller plus loin avec lui ? Il fallait bien avoué qu'elle avait ressenti de l'attirance pour lui depuis le début de cette année scolaire, et surtout, elle avait adoré la soirée passée avec lui lors du bal de Noël.

L'idée de poursuivre ce flirt entre eux était tentante, mais elle pensa alors à ses deux autres amis, Ron et Harry. Qu'allaient-ils penser de cette relation ? Déjà qu'ils n'appréciait toujours pas, malgré les quatre années qui s'étaient écoulées, l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec le serpentard, alors une relation de couple ? Ils ne comprendraient pas. Après tout elle « _fraternisait avec l'ennemi _», pour reprendre les paroles de Ron... En plus, s'ils allaient plus loin, elle aurait sûrement à subir les foudres des élèves de serpentards, qui ne rataient déjà aucune occasion de la rabaisser et de l'humilier quand Drago n'était pas dans les parages. Elle était certaine qu'ils pourraient aller jusqu'à la menacer si elle sortait avec lui...

Elle se décida alors un peu à contre cœur, d'ignorer les signaux d'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour le serpentard, et lui écrivit une réponse qu'elle voulait taquine, mais claire sur ce qu'elle voulait pour la suite de leur relation :

_Moi te dévisager ? Ce ne devait être que le fruit de ton imagination Malefoy !_

_N'oublie pas ton rang au sein de l'aristocratie des sorciers, tu t'abaisses à flirter avec une née-moldue, toi le sang-pur? Cela ne te ressemble pas..._

_Je suis certaine que tu trouveras d'autres prétendantes pour te faire des avances. _

_Pour ma part, être ami avec un serpentard est déjà bien suffisant comme bonne action, sans que je ressente l'envie d'aller plus loin !_

_Bien sûr, tu restes mon serpentard préféré, sois rassuré..._

_A la prochaine !_

_HG_

Après avoir écrit le message sur le parchemin, elle le referma et le rangea dans son sac. Elle comptait bien donner cette lettre en main propre au jeune homme. Ainsi, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, elle rangea ses devoirs, sans rien n'avoir écrit dessus. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer suffisamment et quitta la bibliothèque en direction de la Grande Salle.

Quand elle entra dans l'immense pièce pour aller manger, elle le vit assis à la table des serpentards, en train de discuter avec Blaise. En allant s'asseoir à sa propre table, elle passa devant lui et fit tomber le mot sur le banc à côté de lui, dans un geste si fluide que personne, hormis lui ne l'avait remarqué. Puis, elle rejoignit Ron et Harry pour prendre le repas. Ses deux amis en étaient aux desserts, mais ils l'attendirent lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger alors qu'elle n'en était qu'au plat principal.

Pendant tout le repas, elle s'était évertuée à faire dos à Drago, de peur que les autres remarquent leur échange, et aussi un peu car elle redoutait sa réaction. Et même lorsqu'elle l'entendit se lever et sortir de la salle rapidement, comme s'il était en colère, elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais une intuition la poussa à se lever à son tour, et, avec précipitation, elle prétexta auprès de ses amis qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, elle vit Malefoy, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, qui l'attendait, l'air renfrogné. Sans rien dire, elle s'avança vers lui, et il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'escalier, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle le suive à l'étage. Ce qu'elle fit.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, leur repère, le lieu où ils étaient certains qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés par les autres élèves.

_\- « Alors comme ça, tu veux arrêter de jouer, Granger ? » _dit Drago d'une voix froide dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière eux.

Il s'avança vers elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, en se rapprochant dangereusement. Il était clair à présent qu'il était énervé : ses lèvres fines ressemblaient désormais à une simple ligne tellement elles étaient serrées, et il fronçait les sourcilles. Surtout, tous ses muscles étaient contractés, il avait le corps tendu et il tremblait même un peu. Hermione ne l'avait vu que quelques fois dans cet état, et à chaque fois, c'était quand il se sentait humilié. Il fallait dire que Malefoy était quelqu'un de très fier, et du coup, quelqu'un d'assez susceptible...

_\- « Euh... Et ben... »_ balbutia Hermione, en baissant la tête, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_\- « Ne sois pas si gênée. Tu étais tellement sûre de toi dans ton message ! J'attends maintenant...»_ , sa voix glaciale trahissant la colère qui montait en lui.

Mais elle ne bougeait pas, comme pétrifiée. Il lui releva la tête, de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde.

_\- « Tu as eu ce que tu voulais lors du bal, hein ? Tu t'es bien amusée avec moi mais on en reste là, c'est ça ? » poursuivit-il sur le même ton._

_\- « Non tu te trompes, c'est ju... »_ commença Hermione, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_\- __« __Alors explique moi, putain ! » _cria-t-il, coupant la parole à la jeune femme, sa voix résonnant contre les murs, son souffle balayant le visage d'Hermione.

_\- « On ne peut pas continuer ainsi, tu le sais très bien... »_ cria-t-elle à son tour.

_\- « Et continuer quoi au juste ? Continue... »_ interrogea Malefoy, toujours énervé.

_\- « Tu sais bien... ce... Truc... entre nous. On... flirt... »,_ expliqua Hermione, d'une voix gênée, sans pour autant quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

_\- « Et ? »_

_\- « Et ?! Tu te poses encore la question de pourquoi on doit tout arrêter maintenant ? Ok, je vais t'expliquer ! Tu te vois annoncer à tout Poudlard, à ta famille que tu sors avec une sang-de-bourbe, qui plus est, amie d'Harry Potter ? Tout le monde sait que ta famille a été proche du seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'il était au pouvoir ! Ce serait une vrai douche froide pour toi ! Sans parler du fait que je perdrai tout, moi aussi, mes amis dans un premier temps...»_, argumenta Hermione, en criant presque, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de contenir la colère qui montait en elle à son tour.

_\- « Ah, d'accord, c'est pour Weasley que tu t'inquiètes, tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser de toi, avoue... » _répondit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Elle ne put résister à l'envie de le frapper. Elle se jeta vers lui de toutes ses forces pour le pousser, mais ce dernier avait anticiper son attaque, si bien qu'il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre lorsqu'elle tenta de le repousser en arrière.

_\- « Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, Granger... »_ avait-il murmuré en perdant la fureur qui l'habitait précédemment. _« Jamais je n'aurai prévu, ni même imaginé tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais il est indéniable qu'il y a un … truc... comme tu dis. Et tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de me conforter à ce que mon père veut que je sois. On aura qu'à cacher notre relation à tout le monde s'il le faut. Mais... Tu m'attires, Granger... J'ai beau lutter, tout me plaît chez toi : ton intelligence, ta répartie, ton courage, ta beauté... Cela fait quatre ans maintenant que tu m'intrigues et que j'apprends à te connaître, et je n'arrive plus à résister... »_

En même temps qu'il avait dit tout ça, il avait irrémédiablement avancé ses lèvres en direction de celles d'Hermione. Il était à deux doigts d'y déposer un léger baiser, qui aurait été le premier de sa vie, quand il vit, grâce à sa vision périphérique, la main d'Hermione arriver avec vitesse en direction de sa joue. Il se redressa alors en une seconde, et attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui donner une gifle.

Il l'avait contemplé longuement avant de se retourner, et de marcher lentement jusqu'à la sortie.

Mais finalement, elle se rappelait s'être précipitée vers lui, En entendant ses bruits de pas, Drago s'était retourné pour lui faire face, et elle s'était arrêtée juste devant lui.

Elle ne put dire aucun mot, par contre, tout en le regardant, elle leva l'une de ses mains et lui caressa la joue d'un geste lent, savourant le toucher de sa peau contre la sienne. Puis elle continua de le toucher au niveau de ses cheveux, glissant ses doigts entre les mèches blondes, puis descendant au niveau de sa nuque. Enfin du bout de son indexe, elle descendit le long de la ligne de son cou, jusqu'à toucher sa pomme d'Adam.

À son contact, Drago avala sa salive, faisant monter et descendre sa pomme d'Adam au moment même où le doigt d'Hermione la touchait. Puis il ne put réprimer un frisson.

_\- « Il me semble que tu as gagné, Granger... »_ dit-il dans un murmure essoufflé. Il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout le temps où Hermione l'avait touché, caressé.

Puis il l'avait finalement embrassé, et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé cette fois.

Il avait collé doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise de sentir à quel point elles étaient chaudes et douce, et à quel point ce contact était tendre et léger. Le baiser dura un peu, mais aucun autre contact se fit, l'un comme l'autre n'osant bouger de peur de rompre le lien qu'ils avaient créer.

Ce fut finalement Drago qui recula le premier. Elle eut juste le temps de voir qu'il avait le souffle court, tout comme elle, avant qu'il ne sorte, sans dire un mot.

Quant à elle, elle était restée là, seule, plantée au milieu des toilettes, un long moment avant de redescendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle fut soulagée quand elle ne vit pas ses deux meilleurs amis dans la pièce, ni le grand blond qui venait de l'embrasser. Elle avait alors pris un dessert, profitant de ce moment de solitude pour faire le point sur ses sentiments et sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis remonta, une demi-heure plus tard, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle avait décidé de prendre le risque de poursuivre dans la voie que Drago avait ouverte pour eux ce soir...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de son rêve, ce matin-là, elle pleurait. Des larmes de tristesse, mêlées de culpabilité lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ce sortir ce satané Malefoy de la tête, mais c'est comme s'il était impossible pour son inconscient de penser à autre chose. Chacun de ces souvenirs lui était douloureux, et elle s'en voulait à chaque fois de ressentir le manque malgré ses bonnes résolutions.

C'est donc en pleurant et en se maudissant elle-même, qu'elle fit ses valises, et ce ne fut qu'une fois calmée qu'elle alla rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis pour quitter définitivement le château de Poudlard. Ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'au quai de Pré-au-lard où ils prirent le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Une belle relation

**Chapitre 8 : Une belle relation...**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école de sorcellerie. Elle était désormais chez elle, dans la maison de ses parents, où elle profitait des moments simples passés avec eux, car elle savait que ce serait les derniers avant très longtemps. Elle avait, en effet, décidé de lancer un sortilège d'amnésie à ses parents pour qu'ils ne se souviennent plus d'elle. Elle projetait de le faire d'ici la fin de semaine, repoussant chaque fois un peu plus le moment fatidique... Mais il le fallait ! En agissant ainsi, elle les protégerait de son mieux, car il ne seraient alors plus une cible pour les mangemorts qui pourraient tenter de leur faire avouer où leur fille, et le célèbre Harry Potter, se cachaient.

Son plan était très simple : une fois qu'elle aurait quitté sa famille, elle irait rejoindre Ron chez lui, au terrier, d'où elle pourrait suivre les activités de l'ordre du phœnix, et participer pour aider les membres dans leurs tâches. Tout ça dans l'ultime but de rejoindre Harry, pour qu'ensemble, tous les trois, ils puissent ensuite partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Pour l'instant, Harry était encore chez les Dursley, mais il faudrait bien trouver une solution pour lui faire quitter cet endroit en toute sécurité... Et Hermione voulait être présente quand le moment arriverait de l'escorter.

En ce moment-même, elle était en train de relire la liste de matériel qu'elle avait écrite à Poudlard, concernant leurs besoins pour la quête aux horcruxes. Elle avait déjà rassemblé un grand nombre d'ingrédients pour réaliser diverses potions, notamment pour faire du polynectar, et en avait déjà concocté quelques unes, en particulier des antidotes, et des potions de soin, qui avaient été très compliquées à réaliser. Elle avait également rassemblé tout un tas de livres utiles, sur la magie noire, sur les potions, sur les sortilèges, et même ses habituels livres de chevet « Histoire de la magie » et « Histoire de Poudlard ». Enfin, s'ajoutait à cela une bonne pile de vêtements lui appartenant, qu'elle avait déposée dans un coin.

Quand elle eut fini de relire et de compléter la liste, déjà longue, de nouvelles choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit, elle entreprit de jeter un sortilège pour agrandir l'intérieur d'un de ses sacs à main. C'était un sortilège compliqué, et elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour le réussir parfaitement. Dès que ce fut fait, elle rangea l'ensemble à l'intérieur et s'allongea sur son lit.

Une lettre de Ron était étalée, ouverte, sur sa tâche de chevet. Elle avait remarqué à quel point Ron était toujours présent pour elle, et il fallait se l'avouer, à quel point il l'a collait, même si elle n'aurait rien changé entre eux car c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Néanmoins, elle pensait que Ron pouvait peut-être avoir des sentiments pour elle... Le problème, c'était que le jeune rouquin était loin d'arriver au niveau de Drago.

à peine s'était-elle fait cette réflexion, que plusieurs souvenirs de Malefoy et d'elle, du temps où ils avaient formé un couple, lui apparurent à l'esprit...

* * *

_**Souvenirs d'Hermione**_

_**Mois de janvier de leur quatrième année à Poudlard**_

Les trois amis de Gryffondor étaient en train de prendre leur dîner dans la Grande Salle, tout en formant des hypothèses sur ce que serait la troisième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers auquel participait Harry, quand soudain, Hermione vit Drago entrer dans l'immense pièce. Il était aussi à l'aise que d'habitude, pas le moins du monde tourmenté par le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé deux semaines plus tôt. Il s'était d'ailleurs, depuis lors, évertué avec succès à l'ignorer et à reprendre ses habitudes de serpentard infect en public. Se moquant d'Harry avec son badge " Vive Cedric Diggory ! A bas Potter " qu'il portait sans cesse par dessus son uniforme.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Hermione faillit s'étrangler en voyant que cette cruche de Pansy Parkinson était à nouveau collée au bras de Malefoy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever brusquement du banc sur lequel elle était assise, faisant ainsi face au duo de serpentard... et au reste de leur acolytes qui ricanèrent en la voyant se lever ainsi. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle fixa longuement Drago, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse - enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! - par croiser son regard. Ils restèrent là, à se toiser du regard, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Harry lui tirent le bras en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle leur répondit une excuse du genre " _j'ai cru voir quelque chose_ " qui réussi à convaincre les deux garçons, puis elle se rassit. En apparence, aucune de ses émotions n'étaient visibles, mais à l'intérieur, elle sentit la colère bouillonner. Elle se décida alors à mettre les choses au clair avec ce satané blondinet : dès ce soir, elle lui écrirait un message pour lui demander des explications.

Le repas s'était vite terminé, et la majorité des élèves de l'école remontaient dans leur dortoir respectif pour la nuit, elle y compris. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Ron et à Harry, puis mit son pyjama short dès qu'elle fut près de son lit. Avant de s'allonger dessus, elle pris un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et de l'encre, afin d'écrire son message à Malefoy.

_Il faut qu'on parle ! _

_J'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair, sous peine de devenir dingue..._

_Connais-tu un endroit où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ; autre que les toilettes, qui ne seraient pas adaptés à la conversation que je veux avoir... ?_

HG

Elle irait demain matin très tôt à la volière, pour qu'un hibou dépose son message à Drago dès le repas de midi, de façon discrète, aussi bien pour elle, que pour lui, avait-elle pensé.

C'est ce qu'elle fit dès 8h le lendemain. Et pendant la pause déjeuné, elle guetta la réaction du jeune homme quand celui-ci reçut la lettre, l'ouvrit, et la lut. Il était resté impassible, se mettant immédiatement à discuter avec Blaise en refermant machinalement le morceau de parchemin.

Toutefois, dans l'après-midi, un hibou Grand Duc noir avait toqué, de son bec, à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque où elle faisait son devoir de potions. Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire aigrie, lui avait lancé un regard sévère, et Hermione s'était levée précipitamment pour récupérer le message, en se confondant en excuses auprès de la responsable de la bibliothèque.

Elle était ensuite retournée à sa place, et avait lu le texte écrit de la main de Malefoy.

_Je te propose la salle n°11, au rez-de-chaussé, elle est toujours vide en dehors des horaires de classe. _

_Rejoins-moi là-bas dans une demi heure._

_DM_

Elle avait pris juste le temps de finir son devoir, de ranger ses affaires, et avait directement quitter la bibliothèque pour aller dans la fameuse salle n°11.

Drago se trouvait déjà dans la pièce quand celle-ci entra. Il était assis sur l'une des quelques tables que l'on y trouvait, penché en arrière, se retenant par ses bras, fins, mais musclés. Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour flirter aujourd'hui, mais bien pour s'expliquer, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter sur les détails de son apparence si elle voulait rester concentrée sur leur discussion.

_\- « Salut, Granger » _lança Drago dès qu'il l'a vit.

_\- « Bonjour Drago. à ce que je vois, notre embrassade d'il y a quelques semaines ne t'a toujours pas décidé à m'appeler par mon prénom...» _dit Hermione, d'un ton un peu cassant.

_\- « Rien à voir, Granger _\- il avait insisté sur ce mot pour la narguer - _C'est juste que je ne suis pas du genre niais, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Bon, vas-y explique toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_\- « D'accord, je me lance... Avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'avancer d'un pas, et de reculer de deux autres dès la seconde qui suit... Honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi penser : on se tourne autour, tu m'embrasses, mais juste après, plus rien, ni regard, ni discussion. Par contre, voilà que ta chère Pansy est de retour à ton bras... Donc je te le demande, comment veux-tu continuer les choses entre nous ? »_ expliqua Hermione.

_\- « Serai-ce de la jalousie, Granger ? » _nargua le serpentard en riant discrètement.

_\- « Répond à ma question, Drago. S'il te plaît. » _dit Hermione en mettant fin au rire du jeune homme, et recentrant la conversation sur le sujet de départ.

Il semblait qu'à ce moment-là, Drago avait su qu'il devait être honnête avec lui-même et avec la jeune femme. Et bien que ce soit difficile pour lui d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait et de s'engager plus loin avec elle, il avait pris son courage à deux mains.

_\- « Je crois que tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'évite, c'est ça ? » _commença-t-il simplement.

_\- « Oui... En gros, c'est ça...» bafouilla-t-elle_ pour toute réponse.

_\- « Je m'en doutais... -_ dit-il en baissant la tête, avant de continuer _\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce n'est pas un hasard si je t'évite depuis notre baiser. Pour tout te dire, j'essaie de te sortir de ma tête car cette situation ne mènera à rien, de ton côté, comme du mien... Je suis un Malefoy, après tout... »_

_\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça, je le sais bien... Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé l'autre soir, et pourquoi tu as cherché à me séduire tout ce temps, si tu ne voulais pas aller plus loin ? »_

_\- « C'est de ta faute, tu es tellement... toi... et j'ai craqué à plusieurs reprises... Mais c'est terminé... En plus, Je suppose que cela te convient, puisque tu as failli me gifler quand j'ai essayé de t'embrasser la première fois, et que la deuxième fois, quand j'ai réussi,, tu es restée figée comme si je t'avais pétrifiée. Donc, bien que cela ait porté atteinte à mon ego, je compte te laisser tranquille, le temps de passer à autre chose de mon côté. » _expliqua-t-il, le rouge colorant ses joues d'habitude si pâles.

_\- « J'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup surprise. Je ne pensais pas du tout que tu aurais pu agir ainsi et j'ai d'abord crû que tu te moquais de moi, d'où la tentative de gifle... D'ailleurs je m'excuse... Et aussi, j'étais un peu paniquée, car c'était mon premier baiser, et... parce que... Je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureuse de toi... Mais ton baiser m'a clairement donné la réponse... »_

Elle avait parlé d'un ton decrescendo, finissant tellement bas, qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ait entendu la confession de ses sentiments, mais apparemment, c'était bien le cas. Elle en était à la fois soulagée, et paniquée. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il parle...

Il avait relevé la tête, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui baissa la sienne, ne pouvant soutenir son regard.

_\- « Sors avec moi.» _lâcha-t-il subitement_. « Voilà comment je veux continuer les choses entre nous. Mais je te préviens, je ne compte pas changer ma manière d'être, et je ne te demande pas d'en faire autant. On aura qu'à continuer le flirt qu'on a commencé... » _finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_\- « T'es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on soit un couple ? »_

_\- « Pfff... Appelle ça comme tu veux, Granger... Mais maintenant, tu es toute à moi... » _avait-il murmuré à son oreille.

Sur le moment, elle s'était dit que, finalement, son nom de famille n'avait jamais été aussi agréable à entendre, que lorsque Drago le lui susurrait à l'oreille de façon si sexy... Cela valait même mieux que tous les mots doux niais qui existaient sur Terre...

Ils avaient partagé leur première étreinte, quand Drago l'avait entraîné contre lui pour l'embrasser, et qu'ils étaient resté collés l'un à l'autre un petit moment. Elle avait adoré pouvoir renifler l'odeur de son parfum, sentir son torse contre sa poitrine et ses bras qui descendaient en bas de son dos.

_\- « Plus de Pansy alors... » _avait-elle conclu.

_\- « Ah, je savais bien que tu étais jalouse ! » _plaisanta-t-il d'un ton malicieux en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

* * *

_**Souvenirs d'Hermione**_

_**Troisième trimestre de leur quatrième année à Poudlard**_

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, dans le dortoir des filles de la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'était un samedi matin, très tôt : il était 7h30 du matin, et tout le monde dormait encore autour d'elle. Elle entendit même un ronflement sonore de Lavande Brown, sa voisine de lit... Mais elle était bien trop occupée à ce qu'elle faisait pour y prêter attention. En effet, elle était en train de donner rendez-vous à Drago, via l'intermédiaire d'une petite pièce de monnaie, un gallion d'apparence ordinaire, mais qui indiquait une suite de chiffres, en petit, sur le rebord de la pièce, qui leur servait à se communiquer le lieu, la date et l'horaire du rendez-vous. Elle était en train d'aligner la chiffre de suite suivante à l'aide de sa baguette magique : 0804 8 11. Autrement dit, leur rencontre était prévue pour le 8 avril – Oh, comme par hasard aujourd'hui, quelle coïncidence ! - à 8h dans la salle de classe n°11, située au rez-de-chaussé, dans le couloir opposé à la grande porte donnant accès à la Grande Salle. À cette heure-là, un week-end, ils seraient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés ; surtout que cette salle de classe n'était que très rarement utilisée, et servait pour l'instant de réserve ou de placard.

Hermione ne savait plus comment elle avait trouvé l'idée d'utiliser un objet magique pour communiquer avec Drago, ni même combien de temps elle avait mis pour fabriquer deux de ces fameux objets (un pour elle, l'autre pour Drago), mais ils s'étaient révélés très pratiques, puisqu'ils étaient reliés l'un à l'autre : quand elle entrait une nouvelle série de chiffres sur sa propre pièce, celle de Drago se mettait à chauffer doucement, et il n'avait qu'à serrer la pièce dans sa main pour qu'elle ressente à son tour une douce chaleur, qui signifiait que le jeune homme avait accepté le rendez-vous.

Elle n'eut à attendre que deux minutes la sensation de chaleur provenant de son gallion. Drago devait sûrement déjà être réveillé... Il était matinal. Ravie et impatiente de le voir, elle se dit qu'il ne lui restait que 30 minutes pour se préparer. Cela serrait largement suffisant.

Elle prit une douche rapide dans la salle de bain des filles, sans se mouiller les cheveux, et utilisa deux potions de lissage pour rendre ses cheveux plus souples et soyeux. Le résultat était simple : ses cheveux ne paraissaient plus ébouriffés et en désordre, mais plus disciplinés et ondulés. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se coiffer ainsi depuis qu'elle avait utiliser une dizaine de potions pour se coiffer le soir du bal de Noël. Elle passa un léger coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, puis vaporisa une touche de son parfum habituel à son cou. Elle ne mettait jamais de maquillage, hormis pour les grands événements, et cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Enfin, elle s'habilla. Puisque c'était le week-end, les élèves n'étaient pas obligés de porter leur robe de sorcier imposée par l'établissement. Elle choisit alors une chemise fluide à manches courtes, d'une couleur rose pâle avec un décolleté en V, ainsi qu'un jean clair pour accompagner sa tenue. Pas de bijoux, elle aimait rester simple. Toute cette préparation n'avait pris que 20 minutes en tout.

Elle descendit du 7ème étage où se trouvait la salle commune, pour aller au rez-de-chaussé, et arriva dans la salle n°11 avec 5 minutes d'avance.

Elle profita de ces quelques minutes pour écarter un peu les tables et les affaires qui traînaient pour qu'ils aient un peu d'espace, s'entraînant au passage au sortilège de repulso qu'ils étaient en train de voir en cours de sortilèges en ce moment. Dans le léger brouhaha que firent les tables en glissant jusqu'aux murs où Hermione les dirigeait, elle n'entendit pas Drago entrer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il plaça ses bras autour de ses épaules qu'elle sursauta et se rendit compte de sa présence. Néanmoins, il resta comme ça, et elle ne bougea pas, profitant de cette étreinte pendant une ou deux minutes.

Puis, Drago se pencha à son oreille :

_\- « Vigilance constante, Granger ! Imaginez un peu quelle proie facile vous faites pour un mage noir, le dos ainsi tourné face à l'ennemi...» _dit-il dans une imitation quasiment parfaite de Maugrey Fol-Oeil, leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_\- « Insinuriez-vous, monsieur Malefoy, que je suis en danger en votre présence ? » _demanda-t-elle, dans un petit rire_._

_\- «_ _Peut-être... Je pourrai vous faire... ça _\- il se plaça devant elle dans un mouvement si rapide qu'elle n'arriva pas à le suivre, et déposa un baiser léger sur son front - _... et ça... _\- cette fois-ci, il posa ses lèvres sur ses joues et frôla sa peau jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres - _... et enfin ça...»._ Il déposa, pour finir, un long baiser sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Il avait parlé d'une voix basse et calme mais déterminée, comme s'il était un chasseur et elle sa proie.

_\- « Je suis bien obligée de capituler après ça... Je m'avoue vaincue ! » _plaisanta Hermione en faisant un large sourire à son petit-ami, tandis que ce dernier s'était assis sur l'une des tables pour lui faire face.

Elle en profita pour dévorer des yeux le serpentard : il était diablement sexy avec son pantalon noir, probablement taillé sur mesure, et sa chemise d'uniforme, blanche à manches courtes, par dessus lequel pendait un pendentif représentant le blason de sa famille, relié à une fine chaîne, le tout en argent ou en or blanc, à la place de l'habituelle cravate. Mais Hermione était quasiment certaine que c'était de l'or blanc, connaissant la richesse des Malefoy.

Quand il vit qu'elle regardait son médaillon, il prit le pendentif entre ses doigts, et lui dit, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

_\- « Un jour, il trônera merveilleusement autour de ton cou, Granger. Sois patiente d'ici là...»_

* * *

Il ne lui avait finalement jamais offert le fameux médaillon. Et les plaisanteries qu'ils avaient partagées à propos du potentiel danger qu'il représentait n'étaient aujourd'hui plus du tout des plaisanteries, mais bien la réalité de leur vie.

Pourtant, à l'époque, elle avait beaucoup apprécié les taquineries de ce genre, et les réparties qu'ils se lançaient pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot. Toutefois, ils finissaient toujours par redevenir sérieux, et discuter simplement comme un couple " normal ", tout en ayant des gestes tendres l'un pour l'autre de temps en temps, bien que Drago ne soit pas toujours aussi expressif que ce jour-là. Il avait plutôt tendance à ne pas trop montrer ses sentiments. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, car elle faisait souvent de même. Quoi de plus logique quand il fallait absolument tenir leur relation secrète...

* * *

_**Souvenirs d'Hermione**_

_**Dernier jour de leur quatrième année à Poudlard**_

Alors qu'elle sortait seule de la Grande Salle après son dernier petit-déjeuner de l'année scolaire au château – Harry et Ron étaient remontés dans leur dortoir pour finir leur valise au dernier moment, comme d'habitude - elle entendit un «_ Psssttt ! _» provenant de devant elle, à sa gauche. Elle leva la tête de la liste des livres à lire cet été qu'elle avait rédigé tout à l'heure. À force d'avoir entendu ce signal, elle savait déjà qui l'avait ainsi appelé, et elle se dirigea dans le couloir le plus proche pour rejoindre son petit-ami.

Drago avait abandonné l'uniforme de Poudlard, et portait désormais une tenue plus décontractée, mais toujours aussi élégante. Il était vêtu d'un jean droit foncé extrêmement bien taillé, ainsi que d'une chemise noire à manches longues qu'il avait relevées jusqu'au coude. Le col était légèrement ouvert et on pouvait voir la chaîne de son pendentif. Si simples soient-ils, ces vêtements accentuaient ses larges épaules et sa taille fine et relevait le charme naturel du jeune homme.

Face à elle, il attendait, tête penchée vers le sol.

À peine s'était-elle enfoncée dans le couloir et qu'elle avait disparue à la vue des autres élèves, qu'elle dit dans un murmure pour n'être entendue que de lui :

\- « _Alors là, je suis impressionnée... Jamais je ne t'en aurais crû capable !_ »

\- « _Comme si c'était la première fois... _» avait-il répondu en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « _Pourtant c'est bien la première fois que je te vois en jean. Je m'incline devant tant d'audace : un Malefoy portant autre chose qu'un pantalon de costume, non mais vraiment, jamais je n'aurai crû ça possible ! _» dit-elle en riant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Drago avait sourit largement, et l'avait attrapée, la rapprochant de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- « _Je suis un homme plein de ressources, tu ne le savais pas encore ?_ » répliqua-t-il tout en s'avançant vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

\- « _Je n'en ai jamais douté, sois en certain_ » avait-elle répondu, après avoir couvert la distance qui manquait entre leurs lèvres.

\- « _Plus sérieusement, il fallait que je te vois avant le départ... Comme Potter et Dumbledore l'ont déjà raconté lors de la cérémonie d'hommage à Cédric Diggory, il est indéniable que le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu. Mon père est certainement retourné vers lui. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas où cela va me mener, moi... Mais la question n'est pas là. Je voulais surtout savoir si cela te pose un problème de sortir avec moi en connaissant cette vérité. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir, sois honnête »_, dit-il la mine sombre.

Hermione avait gardé le silence pendant quelques temps. Gardant les yeux rivés à ceux de son petit-ami, elle pouvait y lire une certaine tristesse, comme s'il s'était résigné à ce qu'elle le quitte sur le champ.

\- « _Tu veux de l'honnêteté, alors voilà... Le fait que ton père soit un mangemort n'est pas une nouvelle, c'était déjà le cas avant même que nous nous rencontrions. Désormais, c'est juste plus... officiel... J'ai appris toutes ces années à te connaître, Drago. Et je sais que tu n'es pas comme ton père, bien qu'il soit ton modèle. Pour te répondre, sortir avec le fils d'un mangemort ne me dérange pas, à la condition qu'il n'en devienne pas lui-même un. Comme le dirait Dumbledore, ce sont nos choix qui définissent qui nous sommes. Donc, tu n'auras qu'à envoyer bouler ce bon vieux Voldy, et je continuerai à t'aimer, c'est aussi simple que ça ! _»

\- « _Envoyer bouler ce bon vieux Voldy, rien que ça ?_ » plaisanta Drago

\- «_ Rien que ça ! Tu verras, c'est faci..._ » continua-t-elle

\- « _Je t'aime, Hermione_ », avait dit Drago en lui coupant la parole. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, trop heureux de la confiance qu'Hermione plaçait en lui. Il voulait qu'elle aussi ait confiance en ses sentiments, et pour cela, il fallait bien les exprimer à un moment donné...

Hermione n'avait rien dit, tellement elle était surprise. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre, comme s'il allait exploser, et elle avait senti des frissons courir le long de son corps. Ces mots, sortis de la bouche de Drago, étaient bien trop précieux pour qu'elle les gâche avec une quelconque remarque. Le rouge sur ses joues avait sûrement parlé pour elle car le serpentard s'était mis à lui caresser la joue gauche. C'était la première fois que Drago l'appelait par son prénom, et aussi la première fois qu'un homme lui disait « Je t'aime ».

Le baiser qui avait suivi avait été doux et langoureux, transformé ensuite en une longue étreinte. Lui, la serrant dans ses bras, s'enivrant du parfum de ses cheveux ; elle, enroulant ses bras dans le bas de son dos, la tête sur son torse et respirant son odeur.

C'était leur façon à eux de se dire au revoir. Ils devaient chacun retourner dans leur salle commune pour prendre leurs affaires avant d'aller sur le quai. Puis après chacun retournerait dans sa famille.

\- « _Tu vas me manquer pendant cet été... _» avait-elle murmuré, comme pour soi-même.

\- «_ Toi aussi, Hermione _», avait-il répondu, encore plus bas.


	10. Chapitre 9 - qui se finit mal

**Chapitre 9 : ... Qui se finit mal**

_**Souvenirs d'Hermione et de Drago**_

_**Récit de leur cinquième et sixièmes années à Poudlard**_

Le début de la cinquième année était restée plutôt normale, bien qu'Hermione sache que le retour de Voldemort devait avoir une conséquence directe sur la vie de Drago. Pourtant, celui-ci n'en montrait rien lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Pire, il détournait la conversation à chaque fois qu'Hermione mettait le sujet sur le tapis, refusant de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'été. Un jour, Drago s'emporta contre elle, lui criant au visage qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec elle, qu'il ne voulait pas la mêler à ça. Pour éviter d'aggraver les choses entre eux, elle s'y était tenu, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Leur nouvelle année avait aussi été marquée par l'arrivée de Dolorès Ombrage, une employée du Ministère de la Magie, qui avait été envoyée par Cornelius Fudge comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais qui secrètement, enquêtait sur Dumbledore. Le Ministère ne voulait pas faire confiance au directeur et à ses propos concernant le retour du mage noir.

Cette garce prenait plaisir à humilier les autres, professeurs comme élèves, et ne leur apprenait rien d'intéressant en classe. En plus de cela, elle aimait priver les élèves de tous leurs droits : se regrouper, pratiquer des activités, sortir à Pré-au-lard..., ce qui rendait difficile d'organiser des rendez-vous secrets avec Drago.

Au bout de quelques mois, elle avait créé l'Armée de Dumbledore, avec Harry et Ron, sans en parler à Drago. Mais, il n'était pas dupe. Il avait découvert les activités du trio et des autres élèves et s'était énervé contre Hermione, lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, et surtout de faire en sorte de creuser encore plus le fossé déjà grand entre leur deux convictions, fragilisant ainsi leur couple.

_\- «_ _Tu préfères soutenir Potter, hein ! Ce satané Potter... Tu sais pourtant bien à quel point je le déteste ! En plus de ça, tu n'imagines même pas dans quelle position tu me mets ! Il est évident que Rogue va avoir des soupçons ! Et à ton avis, qui finira bien au courant, et sur qui ça va retomber ... !? Tu as trouvé j'espère ? »_ cracha-t-il à Hermione, le visage déformé par la fureur.

_\- «_ _Drago, calme toi. Toi aussi, tu sais bien qu'Harry est mon ami. Tu sais également que je ne partage pas le point de vue de ta famille. Tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on parle franchement de tout ça, et quand je vois à quel point la tension monte vite entre nous à ce sujet, je suis finalement d'accord avec toi... Mais, s'il te plaît,... _\- elle lui mit une main sur la joue pour lui faire tourner la tête vers elle -_ accepte que les choses soient ainsi. Tu as fait ton choix et moi le mien, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer à t'aimer Drago...»_ avait-elle dit pour le calmer. Cela avait fonctionner sur le coup.

Mais, quelques mois plus tard, il avait rejoint la Brigade Inquisitoriale, enrôlé de force sous la pression de son père, bien qu'il soit plus que ravi d'embêter Harry, son ennemi de toujours.

Un jour, Hermione avait indiqué la date de la prochaine séance de l'AD sur le mauvais gallion (elle avait réutilisé l'idée pour communiquer avec tous les membres facilement) et avait envoyé les informations sur le gallion qu'elle partageait avec Drago... Il n'avait eu qu'à prévenir Ombrage et attendre devant la salle sur demande, qu'il avait fini par repérer à force de les espionner. Les élèves de la brigade inquisitoriale avaient réussi à attraper certains membres de l'AD qui partaient à la fin de leur séance, et les avaient emmenés dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Drago s'était occupé d'Harry, Blaise de Ron, et Pansy -_ cette garce de Parkinson _\- s'était occupée d'Hermione.

Ombrage avait fait boire à Hermione une potion de véritaserum pour lui faire avouer le soi-disant plan de Dumbledore pour conquérir le ministère. Pour vérifier que les effets de la potion était actif, Ombrage avait posé une question d'apparence insignifiante, qui bouscula pourtant tout : _« Lequel de ces jeunes hommes préférez-vous ? »_, en montrant Ron et Harry. Mais la personne à qui elle tenait le plus n'était pas l'un de ses deux amis (même si évidemment elle aurait tout fait pour eux), le concerné se tenait en retrait, derrière la mégère en tenue rose bonbon.

Elle regarda Drago avec les larmes aux yeux, tentant ardemment de se taire, se mordant la langue, et serrant les lèvres le plus fort possible. Pourtant rien n'y fit. Elle divulgua leur secret sans pouvoir y faire. Elle avoua ses sentiments pour Drago, sous les yeux effarés de ses amis, dont les regards posés sur elle s'assombrirent en apprenant la vérité, et plus grave encore, sous les yeux du professeur Rogue qui se crispa, pris le bras de Drago, et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle, probablement pour avoir des explications et lui faire un sacré sermon.

Depuis ce jour, ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner, bien que Drago lui ait expliqué dans une lettre que rien n'avait changé entre eux, qu'ils restaient un couple. Ils avaient bien sûr tenté de continuer leurs petites entrevues secrètes, mais elles étaient encore plus espacées qu'après les mesures prises par Ombrage.

Mais du côté de Drago, sa famille avait appris la fameuse nouvelle et outrée l'avait gravement puni quand il était rentré au manoir pendant les vacances. En plus de ses nombreuses séances de doloris, il avait été soumis au sortilège de l'impérium, et avait dû faire preuve d'une violence inouïe envers des moldus, sans pouvoir contrôler ses gestes. Quand il lui avait raconté tout cela, Hermione avait senti à quel point il en avait été affecté, car il avait les larmes aux yeux, et il avait tremblé de tout son corps.

À la fin de la cinquième année à Poudlard, Voldemort avait été aperçu par plusieurs sorciers au ministère de la magie, quand Harry, Ron et elle, ainsi que certains membres de l'AD, comme Neville, Luna et Ginny, étaient allés sauver Sirius, sois disant pris en otage, et qu'ils avaient finalement eu affaire aux mages noirs et à leur leader.

Pendant l'été qui avait suivi, le manoir avait donc accueilli Lord Voldemort, et Lucius Malefoy avait vu là l'occasion de se racheter auprès du seigneur des ténèbres de son incompétence à arrêter Potter au ministère, tout en remettant son fils dans le droit chemin. Il l'avait forcé à devenir un mangemort, et à recevoir la marque des ténèbres.

Drago avait alors demandé à Hermione de ne plus lui envoyer de lettres au manoir, de peur que celles-ci soient interceptées et utilisées contre elle et sa bande. L'été avait paru si long sans avoir de nouvelles...

Pourtant, Hermione avait revu Drago pendant l'été, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas au courant. Alors qu'elle se trouvaient sur le chemin de traverse avec Ron et Harry, ils avaient vu le serpentard et sa mère faire des achats chez Mme Guipure, et ils avaient décidé de les suivre sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils avaient vu Malefoy prendre congé de sa mère et aller dans l'allée des embrumes, en direction de chez Barjo & Beurk. Bien que le trio n'avait rien entendu de la conversation entre le blond et le marchant, ils avaient trouvé ce comportement très louche.

Depuis lors, Harry et Ron n'arrêtaient pas d'affirmer que Drago était devenu un mangemort, mais Hermione avait du mal à y croire... Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas y croire, et écartait totalement cette hypothèse. Après tout, elle se souvenait encore des paroles que Drago lui avait dit l'année dernière.

_\- « 'Mione, je sais que tu essaies de te persuader que ton cher et tendre n'a pas basculé dans les ténèbres, mais il faut te faire une raison : c'est un mangemort ! » _Répétait sans cesse Harry avec détermination.

_\- « Et moi je te dis que c'est impossible Harry. Il n'est pas comme les autres membres de sa famille ! Et en plus, il est trop jeune ! Pourquoi Tu-sais-qui voudrait un mangemort de 17 ans, explique moi ? » _répondait à chaque fois Hermione, se voulant convaincante.

_\- « Je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'il y a un lien avec ce que Malefoy trafiquait chez Barjo & Beurk. Peut-être que c'est lié à Poudlard ! Peut-être qu'il Lui faut un élève de l'école pour réaliser ses plans ! » _Argumentait alors Harry avec plein d'assurance, se fiant à son instinct.

Hélas, dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, les doutes et les craintes d'Hermione sur Drago-soit-disant-devenu-mangemort, avaient commencé à s'intensifier. Surtout quand Harry leur avait fait, à Ron et elle, le compte-rendu de ce qu'il avait entendu à bord du Poudlard Express, et de comment Malefoy l'avait attaqué.

Le soir même, elle était allée le voir à la table des serpentards – chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude – et lui avait hurlé dessus les mots suivants :

\- « _Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! Tu as bien changé pendant l'été on dirait... Malefoy_ »

Oubliez le « Drago », elle était bien trop énervée pour ça. Le serpentard lui avait alors lancé un regard froid, avant de détourner le regard. Il n'avait, bien entendu, prononcé aucun mot. Furieuse, Hermione était retournée à la table de sa propre maison, et avait ignoré Drago pendant des semaines après ça.

D'ailleurs, pendant ce laps de temps sans contact avec lui, Hermione s'était mise à l'espioner et à l'analyser. Elle avait ainsi découvert qu'il s'isolait de plus en plus des autres membres de sa maison, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, puisqu'il ne mangeait quasiment rien aux différents repas, et il avait du coup beaucoup minci. Pendant l'un des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, que les Serpentards avaient en commun avec les Gryffondors, Harry, Ron et elle avaient remarqué que Rogue – qui avait enfin obtenu le poste qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années - passait souvent dans le dos de Drago pour lui murmurer des choses incompréhensibles depuis leur place. Harry s'était mis en tête qu'un de ses jours, il faudrait suivre Rogue sous la cape d'invisibilité pour en apprendre davantage.

Il mit son plan à excecution un jeudi après la fin des cours. Il avait vu Malefoy se lever précipitamment de sa chaise pour quitter la salle de classe et avait décidé de le suivre. Le cher et tendre d'Hermione semblait ne pas être suivi. Alors qu'il montait en direction du 3ème étage, Harry avait compris qu'il se dirigeait vers la Salle sur Demande. Mais au détour d'un couloir, Rogue était apparu, et avait coincé Malefoy contre un mur.

Se rapprochant pour écouter leur conversation, il avait entendu des mots comme «_ C'est à moi de le faire _», « _IL m'a choisi _», provenant du jeune serpentard, et «_ J'ai fait le serment inviolable !_ » de la part du professeur.

Harry s'était précipité dans leur salle commune pour raconter ce qu'il avait appris à ses deux amis. Hermione paraissait troublée, et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas cherché à défendre son petit-ami.

Elle semblait désormais croire à son hypothèse.

Le week-end suivant, Hermione avait envoyé un hibou à Drago pour lui demandé s'il voulait aller à Pré-au-lard avec elle. Il avait refusé, prétextant avoir des devoirs à finir. Elle avait fini par y aller avec Harry et Ron, et elle l'avait pourtant vu au bar des trois balais. En rentrant du village, une élève de Gryffondor avait été victime d'un objet ensorcelé, trouvé dans les toilettes des trois balais. Etrange...

Hermione n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le lien dans toute cette affaire. Il était évident que Drago était concerné, qu'il avait reçu une mission de la part de Voldemort et qu'il la menait à bien dans la salle sur Demande. Il était aussi évident, en vue du comportement du jeune homme, qu'il n'était pas du tout ravi d'avoir reçu un tel fardeau. Elle tentait de se rassurer (bien que cela ne fonctionne jamais) en se disant qu'il était forcé de le faire, contre sa volonté.

Elle avait tenté de parler de ça avec lui, lors des rares fois où ils se voyaient, mais c'était trop dur. Elle voulait profiter de leurs étreintes, devenues si rares, et finissait toujours par ne rien dire.

Toutefois, un jour, elle prit les choses en main et décida de lui envoyé une lettre, n'en pouvant plus de toute cette incertitude.

_Mon Drago,_

_Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis la rentrée. Je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe, et je dois te dire que cela ne me plait pas du tout. _

_Mais en tant que petite-amie, j'ai besoin que tu me parles. Tu ne peux pas continuer à me mentir, à me cacher des choses comme tu le fais. _

_Je t'en prie, explique-moi._

_Je t'aime_

Hermione

Il avait mis du temps à lui répondre, mais il l'avait fait, presque deux semaines plus tard.

Hermione,

Comme toujours, tu es très perspicace. Hélas, je ne peux et je ne veux pas t'en parler.

Mes loisirs ne regardent que moi, merci de ne pas t'en mêler.

DM

Drago s'était évertué à mettre toute la colère qu'il ressentait au fond de lui dans ces quelques mots, histoire qu'Hermione comprenne que c'était fini entre eux, qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer avec elle. Cela avait dû fonctionner, car elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuIs.

Ses sentiments étaient si confus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était triste de ce constat, ou soulagé.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à l'armoire à disparaître qu'il devait réparer. Dans une journée, il alternait ainsi entre ses recherches à la Réserve de la bibliothèque, ses bricolages dans la salle sur Demande, et la rédaction de ses avancées sur une sorte de journal de bord. Il avait même arrêté le quidditch. En parallèle, il essayait de mettre en place des plans pour mettre en danger Dumbledore, mais ils n'étaient pour l'instant pas concluant du tout.

Un jour, à bout de nerf, il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, toujours vides. C'était l'endroit où Hermione et lui avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre, tout au début de leur relation. Il s'était ainsi isolé car il était à deux doigts de craquer : après tant de temps, il avait fini par réussir à réparer cette satanée armoire magique. Ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant était un mélange de soulagement - car lui et sa famille allaient être épargnés puisqu'il avait réussi la mission que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait confiée – de crainte, puisqu'il y aurait sans aucun doute d'autres missions encore plus horrible à réaliser, bien qu'il n' en ait aucune envie ; et de colère contre lui-même, et contre son père pour s'être retrouvé dans cette situation.

Toutes ces émotions combinées le firent trembler, pleurer. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer...

C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione était entrée dans la pièce, comme si elle savait qu'il se trouvait là.

Après avoir avoué ses projets, et le fait qu'il était devenu mangemort en lui montrant la marque des ténèbres qu'il portait à l'avant-bras, il avait fini par quitter le château, trop honteux pour faire face à celle qu'il aimait. Pfff, quel pauvre type il faisait, lui d'ordinaire si sûr de lui...


End file.
